Stop At Nothing
by CallMeJoz
Summary: SEQUEL to I'm the Black Widow. It's been two months since the incident and both girls are hurting. Aksana just wants to move on, but Aj refuses to let her go. She goes out of her way to get her back, is Aksana ready to take Aj back? Where does Zack come into play with all the madness? Leeana/Femslash rated M just incase
1. Sudden realization

**Ok so this has been sitting in my Drive for a while now and I wasn't going to post it for until I finished Rehab ain't that bad (you should go check it out if you haven't). But MistressDaisy94 convinced me to post it. this story is going to switch POV's a lot but mostly from Aj's. If you haven't read I'm the Black Widow you should probably go read it, because you might get lost on what is going on... Or dont whatever I'm not your dad! So to all my Leeana lovers I present to you Stop at Nothing (sequel to I'm the Black Widow) ENJOY :)**

* * *

**Aj's POV**

_Damn she looks so beautiful in her dress she really does look good in anything. I can't believe we've made it this far! Through all the brightest hours and darkest hours somehow we managed to make it through still in love. I guess Lay was right love is an impenetrable force and if it is pure you can make it through anything together. But I have to say Layla, Michelle, and their little girl Laelynn are just the cutest little family ever I noticed as they both smiled at me as I walked past them. I hope our family turns out as cute as theirs... Then again regardless if we decide to adopt, or if we decide to do a doner our family will be cute especially since me and Aksana will be parents. But that isn't going to be anytime soon because we are both in the prime of our careers._

_I snap out of my thoughts when I finally reach the end of the isle and she grabbed my hands._

_"You look so beautiful right now I'm so glad you're mine!" She whispers to me._

_"I can say the same for you!" I smile back_

_"We are gathered here today to witness the joining of the true love bond in Živilė Raudonienė & April Jeanette Mendez... Or Aksana & Aj as they are known to the world." Began the priest. I zoned out on what he was saying until it was time to read our vows. "Živilė would you like to go first?" He asked. To which she just shook her head yes and began to search for something in the top of her dress. She then pulls out a piece of paper and looks at it then frowns a little bit._

_"Hmm you know what forget that I'm just going to say what I feel in my heart!" She smiled as she threw the paper over her shoulder and then grabbed my hands again. "April my beautiful geek goddess, my one and only, my everything you mean the world to me. I remember when I first laid eyes on you six years ago, you were the first girl I've ever wanted to actually be with forever. And you wouldn't even give me the time of day and if you did you wouldn't talk to me for more than a minute. Little did we know we would end up in the Hilton ballroom in Cleveland, Ohio getting married. I have to say besides Lisa over there you are one of the weirdest, most energetic, cutest, psychopath I have ever met!" She chuckled as she pointed to Lisa who was laughing along with her. "But for some odd reason it draws me in. With everything you say or do just makes me fall even deeper in love with you, and I promise to always protect you everyday until my last breath. I also promise to never intentionally hurt you in any shape or form. And I will continue to put up with all your crazy antics and all your dark moments because that is what people do when they are in love... Oh yea and I promise to walk Devo more often so he doesn't pee on the floor again and so you won't step in it and freak out again." She smiled at the time Devo peed on the floor in our house and I unknowingly stepped in it barefoot._

_"Ok April it is your turn." Spoke the priest._

_"Živilė my foreign beauty, the light on my darkest days, my very own super hero, the only person who puts up with my nonsense and is still around. You perhaps are the most weirdest person I've ever met. You are the only person I know who puts French fries and chips on your burgers, and if it isn't that then you just eat whatever you feel like. I remember when we first met six years ago, its true I almost never gave you the time of day. And everyday she would try and I would just laugh. But who knew that a drunken one night stand was all it took for this relationship to start? Nonetheless one crazy Monday night is all it took for me to realize I love you, in fact it was this exact hotel, room 525 to be exact. We have had a lot of ups and downs, we've already hit bottom so we can only go up from here. So I vow to always fight for you and protect you too. Heros can come in all different sizes. I promise to always remain loyal to you and every night I will go to bed with you and only you. And I promise to never break your heart intentionally or ever really." I smiled_

_"Ok great now is there anybody here who objects to the joining of these two speak now or forever hold your peace... Ok well if nobo-"_

_"I have something to say!" Says a voice that I could have sworn was not invited to our wedding._

_"How the hell did you get in here Phillip?!" Aksana growled_

_"Well it wasn't hard turns out the guard is a CM Punk fan. Besides I don't object to you two getting married... I just think there is something you should know before you put on that ring Aksana." He said calmly._

_"And just what would that be, I've already won this battle she is mine!" Aksana smirked_

_"Well I can't exactly say it but I have a video right here on my tablet. Here allow me to show you!" He said as he pulled out his tablet and the video begins to play..._

Damn it! This happens a lot now. I finally fall asleep and I have a beautiful dream of me and Aksana in the future but in the end it always ends with Punk ruining everything with that stupid video. And everytime I see it over and over again it was bad enough that I had to see it once. The look on Aksana's face two months ago, or fifty-seven days ago, or eight weeks and six days ago. Which ever one you decide to chose it's still the worst day of my life December 17, 2013, yea I have nothing to do but count days. And I can never forget the look on her face that night when I looked into her eyes. I saw hurt, anger, disbelief, betrayal, sadness I saw it all. But I saw her heartbreak and it was all because of one stupid mistake I did in a moment of weakness.

I can't help myself but to just wallow in my own self pitty. If I don't have her then I have nothing. Nothing has any meaning to me any more. Eating isn't as fun as it use to be, I can't sleep and if I do it only last for an hour or less before I wake up crying over losing her. Even wrestling doesn't give me that spark of happiness or energy, if anything it just makes me even more depressed. I have nobody waiting for me backstage to celebrate my match win or lose. It always feels like everything takes forever minutes turn to hours, hours turn to days, and days turn into weeks. I hate going out because it's the same thing each and every time from the fans. _"Why would you do that to her?" _Or "_You two were so cute together! She was the best thing that could have happened to you." _And _"You should be ashamed of what you did to her, all she did was love you!"_ Oh and my favorite one of them all! _"Once a hoe always a hoe! You can't have a relationship for more than three months!" _If it isn't the fans who harass me then it's the fact that everything reminds me of her. Everywhere I go I see her face, everytime I think, I think of her. But at the end of the day I'm still heartbroken and alone. I have nothing but myself to blame for this and I deserve every single minute of it.

Soon after that morning two months ago they moved her to the Smackdown roster so now I don't see her very often anymore. But when I do I swear each time she gets more and more beautiful. She seems to be doing ok I suppose, its hard to tell at times. Sometimes when we have Supershows, me and her would make eye contact from across the room and I can see the hurt in her eyes in those three precious seconds before she looks away. I know she knows my life sucks without her but I don't think she cares about me that much anymore. I guess seeing her for a few seconds is better than not seeing her at all. God I miss her so much. Her laugh, her voice, the way she walks, her smile, her curvy body, those beautiful green eyes of hers. Everything about her I miss even the way she would yell at me when I did something she didn't like. Oh and how she would scream out in her native language when I make her cum, I miss that A LOT.

I want it all back! I want to spoil her with gifts. I want to be the one who buys her flowers. I want to be the one she hugs and kisses everyday. I should be the one who she goes to bed with and wakes up with everyday. It should be me holding her hand. I should be the one who makes her laugh. I want to cuddle up with her on cold days, or when it rains. I should be the one to make love to her. I should be hers, not some stupid self professed Internet Champion. Yea thats right I'm talking about HIM! Who does he think he is? He must think I'm stupid, but I can see how they have started to become close over the weeks. I know she is just putting up a front because behind that smile and deep down inside of her there is still hope. Hope that Leeana will rise again and be stronger than ever, she doesn't love him nor could she love anybody the way she loved me. I broke her and I am the only person who can fix her. I know I can get her to forgive me I just have to try. So with that being said I have a few ideas that should work.

Anyways if you did your math right and your memory is good, then you would know it is February 12, 2014 two days away from Valentine's day. That is when I plan on getting my girl and my future back. I don't exactly know how long it is going to take, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes to get back what was mine in the first place. And I promise to pull out all the plugs, I will stop at nothing to get Aksana back! Even if that means I have to throw my pride out the window and make myself look like a fool, I will do it. I'll do it for love.

Fuck it my pride was gone the minute Punk started to play that stupid video. So I guess that means I literally have nothing to lose anymore.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Aksana's POV**

I remember when I use to think that love was such a beautiful harmless thing. Or at least that was until the day I met Aj, and I decided to seek help from my cousin to help make her mine. It was all rainbows and glitter when I finally got Aj as my own, but life just doesn't work that way eventually it will turn on you and leave you broken. You can't avoid it and you certainly can't see it coming, but when you do it will either make or break you. It just so happens my fate decided to just break me in half and throw me away. Who knew the two people who you put on a pedestal would both stab you in the back together? I sure didn't. I remember people telling me Aj was nothing but trouble and I should just stay away from her, but I guess there was something about possibly taming WWE's notorious love seeking crazy chick that drew me in even more than I already was. And then I did the unthinkable I tied Aj down and she was supposedly madly in love with me like I was with her. Everything she did was just so perfect or cute to me. Until I saw the dirty secret she had hidden for who knows how long. I just want everything to go my way... But as of late a lot of shit has been going sideways.

As much as I hate to admit it I still love Aj and I think I always will. She was my first serious love and like they say you never get over your first love. No matter how hard I try to move on from her I can't but at the same time I don't want to. Its like an on going war in my head of what to do, move on or take her back. Everybody says I should move on but it isn't that easy. Like for an example I know Zack would love to be my other half, I can tell by they way he treats me. He is a total sweetheart and honestly I could possibly see us together in the future... But there is something holding me back from letting it happen. I'm just not emotionally or mentally stable for any intamate relationships right now. And I feel so bad if I'm leading him on to think I have deep feelings for him, but for now I just see us as friends. Even if I were to try... I still love Aj but I can't go back to her, I don't want to get my heart broken again. Everything just feels so weird without her.

I remember how sometimes at night, after we had Thanksgiving break together, Aj would wake up out of a bad dream she would try to act like she wasn't scared or anything. Everytime it seemed she forgot I was holding her and I can feel her squirming around and hear her whimpering. I should have figured something was up, because she would always tell me no matter what she does she will always love me. The signs were right in my face the whole time, the way she would awkwardly shift whenever I mentioned Victoria. Or how whenever I would text or call somebody she would ask if I was talking to her. I was so blinded by love to see it, but man did she do a good job of acting like it never happened. So now I really know why she was crying that day when I called her. But how was she able to sit and lie to me like that everyday. I guess I was just another pawn in Aj's game of getting what she wants. And if getting Aksana to fall hard for her and then break her heart was on the list... Well she can cross it off the list because not only did she break my heart but she managed to make me hate my own bestfriend.

If you were to ask me how I'm doing I would probably tell you I'm doing fine. I would lie and say she isn't on my mind anymore, but in reality I unfortunately think about her every day when I wake up and before I go to bed. I guess I'm just so use to waking up with her in my arms, spending the day with her, and falling asleep with her in my arms. Its still hard to go through all my daily rutines because more than half of them invlove me and Aj doing something together. One would think I would be use to doing things alone, but I guess I'm the odd one out. Sometimes I have dreams of me and her in the future post our wrestling careers. Yea we had a beautiful house in the suburbs of Tampa and two beautiful children who look like mini versions of ourselves. Even baby Devo had his own little family. But its too bad that will probably never happen if it weren't for my backstabbing bitch of a cousin Victoria.

Yea I said it she is a backstabbing bitch! She keeps trying to apologize to me but I don't want to hear it. In fact I don't give two fucks about what she says to me. Everyday she calls and everyday I ignore it. She knew how much I loved Aj and she just had to go and sleep with her behind my back. And the best part about all this is she was someone I looked up to, my bestfriend, my sister, and she fucks me over. And now all the love I had for her is gone, I don't care enough about her anymore to feel some type of way towards her.

But I can't put all the blame on Vic because it's just as much Aj's as it was hers. For all I care Aj could apologize all she wants and I can forgive her, but I don't trust her anymore. You can't have a relationship without trust. Since that day two months ago they moved me to the Smackdown roster. Good thing because I don't know if I would be able to handle seeing her a lot like if I were on the RAW roster. But when they have the supershows I sometimes see her sitting on the crates or in catering and she looks so cute when she wears her glasses with her hair down. Sometimes I catch myself staring at her and then she would look up and we would make eye contact. I can tell she's hurting just like I am. I noticed in all her matches she seems to just not care anymore like she isn't feeling it that much anymore. She looks like she hasn't slept in weeks, and she looks skinnier than usual. She looks miserable, and I know she can tell I miss her too. But I can't let her see that so before she has a chance to see it I look away. I'm still hurt and in shock about everything that happened. If there is one thing I remember my mom telling me is to never show your emotional emotions out in public save it for when you are alone then you can cry them all out into your pillow. There are some exceptions to it but you should never ever cry out in public, because if you do that then people will think you are weak and vulnerable. So yea sometimes I cry about her but I regret nothing about our relationship it was the best six months of my life.

I know most people probably think I absolutly hate Punk for what he did. But to be honest I have to thank him to some degree. If it weren't for him I would have never found out what happened. Of course I wouldn't say it to him personally it would only inflate his ego even more than it already is, and I don't want to have to deal with that. I honestly don't know what I want in life anymore. At the end of the day we are both broken and too scared to do anything about it.

* * *

**well what do you think? Yes this story is going to be a roller coaster of emotions. the first two chapters stater of slow but pick up in the third chapter. Yea so I guess we just have to wait to see how this all plays out. Remember if you kill a cow you gotta make a burger -Joz anybody catch that allusion to a different story that I'm writing but haven't posted?**


	2. Roses?

**Aj's POV**

Have you ever done something weird out in public only to have everybody stop what they were doing and stare at you? Because that happens to me everytime I go out somewhere now, except I got looks of disgust and pity. I even got those looks from my family when I went home for the holidays, but instead of disgust it was disapointment.

I didn't have to explain anything to them because by that time I'm sure they all know what happened. They just left me alone only checking in on me from time to time. I spent pretty much the whole time crying laying in bed in my old bedroom. I haven't cried so much in this bed since the time Jay broke up with me a couple years ago. But this one hurts a lot more then that one because not only was I in love with Aksana but she was really in love with me too and she proved it everyday. She never really had to say it because the things she did showed me how much she loved me. Like if she did something I didn't like she would apologize and then try to fix it, not ignore me and keep doing it like he did. It was kind of nice seeing all my childhood friends during the break. I know they knew what happened too, but they treated me like they had no idea of what happened. Which only made me even more depressed when they insisted I go out to the club on New Years. I didn't have any fun there, all I did was sit at the bar and drink my troubles away. Every now and then a cute guy would approach me but I turned them all away. Nobody would be able to handle my nonsence like my Aksana can, the Bellas were right nobody want to be with a unstable person. Every night during that break I cried until I fell asleep from all the crying. My family helped ease the pain a little bit but at the end of the day my heart was still with Akasna.

Going back to work was even harder because what happened was still headlining the social media. I don't stop to talk to anybody except for Tamina and sometimes Layla, but they were short and simple converstations. As for everybody else I just made it my point to avoid them all because I know they will all gave me a pity or sympathetic look. And I honestly just wish they would stop because I don't deserve any of it I broke one of the few people who people actually like in the company. Everything is different now that she isn't even on the same brand anymore. I didn't even know that until I asked on of the stagehands if they had seen her.

I think corporate did that on purpose, because everybody knew how in love me and Aksana were. And how things ended between us it probably wouldn't be good for either of us in this kind of work environment. So in a way we both needed space and time to heal. But I can't heal without her here to kiss it better, Aksana is what and who I need to feel better. Sitting alone in a hotel room all day can either be your friend or worst enemy. But this one time it was my friend and I realized I have no future with out her in it weither we're just friends or lovers. I'd rather be lovers so this is my motovation to put up a fight until I get what I want. It is deffinetly going to take a lot of time and effort to get there, but all I got is time and a heart that just wants to love and be loved again.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

On the upcoming Saturday there is a Smackdown house show and all Smackdown superstars are suspose to be there. See there is an advantage to being the Divas Champion and that is the fact that I can attend any company show I want, so I decided it's been way to long since I've heard her voice or seen her in person. I figured I would go see how she is doing over there. That and since Valentine's day is coming up I am going to send her some flowers and a teddy bear. So I went to the nearest florist and ordered a few red, pink, and white roses that were there. Mostly pink though because that is the color rose she got me when we had our first Thanksgiving together, I just hope she remembers that too. I don't expect her to want to talk to me after this, but I need it to grab her attention. When they asked if I wanted to add a note I laughed a little bit thinking I'm going to need a lot more pieces of paper to express all my feelings for Aksana. But I settled for something short and sweet enough to get my point across. I just hope she hasn't moved on without me.

**Aksana's POV**

Since they moved me to Smackdown I've been doing ok. It was hard coming back to work since the Leeana tragidy, as the fans call it, is still head lining social media. Nothing is the same as I walk around backstage. Everybody gives me sympathetic stares like at any moment I'm going to start crying. All it does is make me mad why can't they all just mind their business. I just want everything to go back to the way it was before December.

Ugh December that was probably the first and I hope the last time I practically just laid in bed the entire time I went home home for the holidays. It was nice to get to see my family again after all the stuff that happened. They saw what happened and they comforted me while I cried. Especially my brother he stayed with me almost the whole time and helped cheer me up, but no matter how many times he made me smile there was and is still a hole in my heart that isn't going to be healed for a long time. But like they say your family will always be there for you when you need them. And time heals all wounds.

In the end it was 't that bad going back on the road because I had Zack. He practically became one of my best guy friends. There is one good thing I got out of this and that is I can go out with whoever I want when I want and nobody can tell me no... That is if I manage to hold myself together long enough to even go out and party. I'm not ready to go out because honestly I'm questioning my personality and my lifestyle again. Because there must be something wrong with me if Aj decided to cheat on me, so I gotta fix myself and find my own happiness before I can make anybody else happy.

But I don't want to focus on that right now because Alica is suspose to come by and we are going to lunch together. She said that I shouldn't be alone on Valentine's day. I think I would be ok by myself but I guess it would be nice to get out and get my mind off of things. I was in the bathroom doing my hair when there was a knock on the door. So I went and answered it.

"Hey you ready to go?" Alica said as she walked in.

"Just give me five minutes." I said as I walked back into the bathroom. About two minutes later there was another knock on the door. It's weird because I'm not expecting anybody. So I answered the door anyways.

"Umm are you Aksana?" Questioned a random guy wearing a pink polo shirt and khaki pants who was holding a stuffed ladybug with hearts on it as the poka-dots and a bouquet of red, white, and pink roses.

"Yea why?" I said a little worried. He then looked to his right and signaled for something.

"Ok good I need you to sign this right here." He said as he handed me a clipboard and a pen. As I was signing all these people holding a couple bouquets in their arms began to walk in my room. And there were a lot of roses. They all were either red, or white, but mostly pink.

"Whoa who are these even from?" I ask the guy as I handed him the clipboard and he handed me the ladybug and flowers he was holding. And by this time all the people were done bringing in flowers.

"I don't know I just deliver, but whoever it was you must mean a lot to them because fresh roses aren't the cheapest of gifts. Anyways here is your card, and I hope you enjoy the rest of your day. Happy Valentine's Day ma'am." He said before he walked away. I closed the door and walked over into the room and there were at least fifty different bouquets of roses each with about fifteen or twenty roses in them.

"Well if my instincts are leading me to the right place, then it looks to me that somebody is in love with you!" Alica cooed.

"Oh shut up! The real problem is what the hell am I going to do with all these roses?" I said really unsure of what the hell to do with about eight hundred roses.

"Who cares who sent these?" She asked excitedly

"Calm down I'm opening it now!" I said as I opened the envelope to reveal a cute card that had little heart shapped bugs on them. I opened it up and I instantly recognize the penmanship. There is only on person I know who writes like that. And I got butterflies in my stomach just from looking at it and I didn't even read it yet. This is going to be very interesting.

_**Dear Aksana,**_

_**If you are reading this on Valentine's day then that means it has been exactly 59 days since the day I lost you. Pathetic right? I know but I have nothing else to do without you, I know I fucked up big time and I can't go back and fix it. And I know you probably hate my guts and want me to fall off a cliff and die, but not even death could make me stop loving you! I don't expect you to forgive me or talk to me anytime soon but that's ok. I just wanted to make sure somebody showed you love on this special day. So enjoy these pink roses I got for you and even the red and white ones too. I got you a rose petal for everytime I think of you during the day. I just wish we could spend the whole day together I'd rather show you how much I love you than write it, but letters are cool too. I really am truely sorry and I Still Love You and I don't plan on stoping... even if you did. Sorry!**_

_**Your one & only Lovebug,**_

_**April**_

_**(P.S- did you see what I did with the stuffed animal? Ladybug Lovebug... I thought it was clever.)**_

I honestly did not see that coming at all.

"Well are you going to tell me who its from or do I have to do it myself?"

"Ummm… they are from Aj." I say slowly and Alicia makes a face.

"Wait let me see!" She said as she got up and began to walk to me and took the cards. I just stood there and looked at all the flowers, I really wasn't expecting anything today from anybody. I never would have guessed Aj would send me all these flowers... I guess she really is sorry if she sent me all these flowers, but I'm not exactly ready to forgive her yet.

"Oh Sana are you ok?" She said softly as she gave me a hug.

"I dunno Alica. I thought I was over her, but I don't really know anymore." I sigh.

"No you can't go back to her she broke your heart for Christ's sake. I'm not going to let you put yourself in that situation again." She argued.

"Yea you say it like its the easiest thing in the world to do! I loved her with everything I had. Fuck I still do love her, but that doesn't mean I want her back. My heart isn't ready for all of that yet. So don't worry about me I think I will be fine." I reasoned

"Alright I'm just looking out for you. We can't be Foxsana if Sana is missing."

"I know and that is why we are bffs!" I giggle as I hug her back. "But can we go get lunch now I don't want to be in here anymore right now?"

"Yea ok lets go." She said as she let me go and we grabed our purses and headed out the hotel. As much as I tried to forget about Aj I couldn't stop myself from thinking about her. She must have went through alot of trouble to get all those roses. Especially the pink ones, I thought she would have forgot about how I got her that single pink rose when we had Thanksgiving together. It was really sweet of her to do that... does that mean I have to get her something?

**XXXXXXXXXX**

It's not exactly easy to find fifty vases to hold all of the flowers Aj sent me so I decided to keep two bouquets and just hand the rest out to strangers. It was the least I could do besides throw them out. Sometimes its the little things such as waving hi to a stranger that can save a life, and giving somebody who you don't know a flower could change their life and you would never know. So I used it as a little pick-me-up to help get my mind off things.

But there is a house show today and I have a match later. As of late I think my matches have been more me getting out all my frustrations on my opponent then me doing it for show. Win or lose it doesn't matter because I am usually the one who walks out less hurt than the other. Tonight I have a match against Summer. Ideally I would go easy on her because she was a Real Diva with us, that was until the bitch joined Total Divas. So take that fact, and add in the emotional roller coaster I'm on right now it isn't going to be a good night for her. Besides its not like I ever liked her in the first place plus I don't like traitors.

So I head to the Zack's locker room and got changed. I always use his locker room he says that he is going to have to eventually get use to sharing a bathroom with a woman if he is going to get married one day. I couldn't argue with him there so thats how that happened. After I got changed I put on my Love Bites shirt, yea I know why would I wear the shirt of the person who destroyed my heart? I'm a superstitious person and whenever I wear the shirt before a match I win and nobody gets seriously hurt, but when I don't I loose or something bad happens. I know its juvinile but you can never be to sure. Anyways since divas matches usually are mid-card matches I just go hangout in catering. So I head down to catering I wasn't that hungry so I grabbed a water and started my way over to the trainers room so they can help me wrap my wist. I was stopped dead in my tracks when I saw the signature pair of Chucks sitting on a crate right near the entrance of the trainers room. Seeing that made me choke on my water a little bit.

This doesn't make any sense why would she be at a Smackdown house show? But before I have time to run she looks up and sees me and gives me a half smile. I can't run we made eye contact, but if I go over there what am I suspose to say? At the same time I just want to run my hands through her hair and kiss her until I can't feel my lips, but yet I want to slap her for breaking my heart. But its too late I gotta go over there, so I start to walk over there. The whole time I walked she didn't take her eyes off me. In fact she had that twinkle in her eye that would appear whenever I walked up to her. But I gotta stay strong and not do anything crazy. As I walk past her she doesn't say anything. Good thing because I don't really know what to say to her.

* * *

**looks like Aj really is sorry if she brought Aksana about 800 roses. And poor Aksana she must be really broken:( I like to move it move it! -Joz **


	3. Let the game begin

**Aj's POV**

After Valentine's day I didn't get a call or message from Aksana, but I can't say I'm disappointed I don't expect her to want to talk to me. I decided I needed to be close to her again even if it was only for the span of a match together, well more like me just going out there to watch. When you are champ you can do things like change the match card if you want a match so I pulled a couple strings and got what I wanted.

When I got to the arena I decided to just get ready for the match. Usually I would just stay in my locker room until it was time to go, but I want to see her and that won't happen from inside my locker room. So I decided to just go for a walk around backstage. I really don't care about the looks people are giving me I just want to find my girl. After ten minutes of walking I gave up so I sat on the crate outside the trainers room. I was only sitting there for about five minutes until my angel came to me. Well right after she choked on her water that she was drinking. And then we made eye contact I couldn't help but smile at how beautiful she looks. Judgeing by the look in her eyes she deffinitly did not to expect to see me here so I'm guessing she didn't check the showcard.

I could see her debating weither to run away or keep doing what she was doing. After a couple seconds of just staring at eachother she decides to keep going where ever she was going. I couldn't keep my eyes off her she is so beautiful, I also noticed that she is wearing one of my Love Bites shirts. She walked past me and into the trainers room, I wanted to say something to her but I don't know what to say.

After about ten minutes she walked out of the room and started to head back the way she came. I just enjoy the view as she walked away, that was until she stopped and turned to look at me.

"What are you doing here anyways? Not to be rude or anything its just that this is a Smackdown house show." She questioned. Oh man it's been way to long since I've heard her voice. It is perhaps the most beautiful thing I've heard in a while.

"I'm the Divas Champ I can go to whatever show I want." I state simply. She just gives me the stare she always gave me when she knew I was lying. I just looked down at my Chucks. "Ok fine! I just wanted to see you, I miss you." I mumbled looking up to gauge her reaction.

"Oh... Well hi." And with that she turned to walk away. She took a few steps before she turned back around. "And thanks for the flowers it was very thoughtful of you."

"It was nothing I just wanted you to know that I love you."

"Well thank you for that. See you later." This time she really did keep walking until I didn't see her anymore. Now I really miss her I have to make her mine again. But we gotta take baby steps until we can fly just like we were before. It starts with the little things and can only get better from there. Seeing her and talking to her in person at the same time after almost two months was all I needed to make me fight harder for her love. I already know everything there is to know about her, all her likes and dislikes I know them all. Now I just gotta play my cards right at the right time and Leeana shall be together once again forever.

After another ten minutes of sitting I decided that if I want my Aksana back I gotta get all the Leeana shippers behind me in my efforts. So I sent out a tweet.

_Step one: let her know you you haven't forgot (check)_

_Step two: make your presence known, dissapear into the darkness (in progress) #StopAtNothing_

That ought to do it. I don't need to explain what it means because it is pretty obvious who and what it is about. Now its time to go make my presence known. I took my time getting to the gorilla position because I want to surprise everybody. I'm pretty sure I'm the last person everybody is expecting to see out there right now. So I decided to wait a little bit after the bell to walk out.

When I walked out there everbody stopped and looked at me, but I payed the fans no mind I kept my eyes locked on Aksana the whole time as I skipped down the ramp and towards the ring. By this time Aksana took notice on my presence and was staring at me.

"What are you doing here?" She yelled. I can't tell if she is mad, surprised or confused. I didn't say anything I just kept stareing. "Why are you out here?" She said as she dropped Summer and got out the ring and walked up to me.

I don't exactly have to answer to her and I'm not scared of her either.

"You better get back in before they count you out!" I say as I point out the fact the ref is at a seven count. She just gives me a look and begins to get back in the ring.

"Don't you dare move!" She demanded before she got back into the ring. When she did Summer ran at her only for Aksana to catch her and slam her down hard on the mat in a Devo drop. By this time I was already at the top of the ramp as the ref counted the three second tap. The crowd went up in cheers for her as she got up to look for me, but I was halfway through the curtians by that time. I had to move fast to my locker room and get my stuff together, because I know she will be on a mission to find me as soon as she gets back here. So good thing I packed my stuff up before I went out there. I grabed my bag and my keys and booked it out of there. I took a lot of precautions to make sure she wouldn't be able to find me when she wanted to, mostly to avoid unwanted confrontations from her and others. So instead of staying at the superstar hotel with everybody else I stayed at a different hotel. I used a different name to check in also.

If I'm going to get her back I have to always have the upperhand on what happens. So after I did my nightly rutine I figured I would check my Twitter to see what is going on. And what do you know my #StopAtNothing is trending worldwide, I think they know whats happening. It looks like the fans think its time also. Let the games begin.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning was another quite one unfortunately, but I brought this upon myself so I gotta deal with it for now. That was until my phone began to ring. So I pick it up to see who is calling its the Boss Lady, but I can't answer it because she is probably going to yell at me. So I just sat and watched it ring until it stopped. Watching it ring was probably one of the worst things I could ever do in this company. Who knows what she would have called for. If there is one thing I know for sure, that is they won't fire me. I'm their number one diva on the roster, and I even rank higher then some of the superstars. It took a lot not to answer that call, but talking to Steph isn't really part of the plan. Actually talking to anybody about what I'm doing isn't really part of the plan at all. All I can do is follow the plan until I get what I want. Today is Sunday which is usually when me and Aksana would just cuddle and hang out all day, then catch an early flight Monday morning. But I do things alone now mostly so I booked my flight to be early today. Monday night RAW was to be held in Tampa. Good thing because I would really like to sleep in my own bed for a night. I just want to take a day off to relax and gather my thoughts, because honestly I'm sick and tired of being sad all day. Of everybody looking down on me, I just want it all to end. I want my life back to how it was before everything went bad, and that is the plan.

After my flight I caught a cab back to my house. I haven't been here since the end of December and it looks the same way I left it about two months ago. I don't really care about anything other than going to sleep in my bed. So I hopped in the shower and then searched my dresser for something to wear. Everything is neatly folded from when she helped me do laundry. And I came across one of her hoddies she lent me so I put it on, damn it still smells like her. It feels like I'm wraped up in a warm hug from her, and that is all I need to go to sleep.

**Monday Afternoon.**

For the first time in a long time I actually had a good nights sleep. I'm not sure if it was because I slept in my own bed or if it was because I slept in her hoodie, maybe it was both. Whichever it was it made me happy and I know today is going to be a good day.

So I got out of bed and decided to go to the gym before heading of to the arena. Today is a supershow so that means Aksana will be backstage somewhere or she might have a match. I'm not sure I don't remember what it said in the email. But the only way to know for sure is if I get to the arena and find out for sure.

When I get to the arena I walked in with a game plan. And my first stop is to visit wardrobe to see about getting new gear. Can't start a campaign without badass merchandise to go with it. After thirty minutes I left wardrobe with new editions to my attire and I can't wait to debut it later tonight. So I put the stuff into my bag and head off to catering. When I walked in everybody was giving me strange looks, maybe it was because I had a huge smile on my face. I can't help myself in a few weeks or less I will have my Aksana back and everything will be alright again.

After grabbing some fruit and a water I headed off to my locker room... Well not really it is more of a random room I found far away from my locker room so Aksana can't find me before or after the show. After I got changed I decided to send out another Tweet.

_Step three: make your objective known to the whole world, then disappear until next time. (I hope you all are watching) #StopAtNothing #Raw_

I have a match tonight so it is going to be a little hard to get in and get our without confrontation, but not impossable. I was only waiting for about ten minutes because I decided to show up thirty minutes before my match. So I started to the gorilla and everybody was checking out my new gear.

"Well it looks to me as you are trying to get a certian someone's attention." Tamina spoke as I walked up to her.

"Oh really is it that noticeable?" I joked knowing full and well it is obvious as to what my intentions were.

"No, if you ask me I think it's not obvious enough. Nobody will notice." She shrugged.

"Oh ok good that is what I was going for!" I smile.

"Ladies it's Showtime in ten seconds." Said a stagehand.

"Its all part of the plan Mina! But come on let's go kick ass!" I exclaimed as my music hit and I walked through the curtian. To look out at a sea of confused faces.

* * *

**oooh what do you guys think Aj's attire looks like? I guess she really is determined to get Aksana back... Things can only get better or maybe worse for others. Plastic is made from oil. -Joz**


	4. She doesn't deserve you

Aksana's POV

After I beat Summer I looked up to see if Aj wa still there but she was gone. Where the hell did she go? Why the hell was she out here? I don't know if I'm mad or confused, but what I do know is that she had no buisness being out there in the first place. So after the ref raised my hand I made a beeline straight to her locker room for answers. When I got there I waisted no time walking in there.

"Alright Aj you have five-" Fuck she isn't here. Where the hell is she? After asking numerous people if they had seen her they all either didn't know or they think she left. I searched everywhere so I guess she did leave, I'll catch her at the hotel later hopefully. Now that I think about it what exactly am I going to say? I don't even know maybe it will just be a spur of the moment thing.

When I got to the front desk of the hotel I just decided to see if they could tell me where Aj's room is here.

"No sorry ma'am there is no April Mendes staying here." Spoke the clerk.

"Ok well try Aj Lee." I suggested she usually uses on of the two names when she checks in.

"Nope there isn't an Aj Lee here either." Damn it she must have checked into a totally different hotel. She must have just thought of everything before she showed up tonight.

"Ok thank you." I fake smiled and then went to head upstairs to my room. When I get there Zack is already in there, sometimes I give him my extra room key just incase I need him in the middle of the night or I want to just hang out.

"Hey you're back… are you ok? You look stressed." He said as he peeked out from inside the bathroom. So I just let out a groan and plopped down on the bed. "Well I take that as a no." He concluded as he walked out the bathroom in just a pair of shorts. His hair was wet and his abs were glistening with water droplets so he must have just got out the shower. Damn he looks sexy right now. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked as he climbed into the bed with me.

"You see that stuffed ladybug over there on the table?" I asked.

"Yea I ment to ask you about that. Where did you get it from?"

"Well I got that and about fifty bouquets of white, pink, and red roses. Mostly pink roses though, all on Valentine's day. And they all came from one person all eight hundred of them."

"Well you must mean a lot to someone, because I imagine it isn't easy to find pink and white roses around here."

"It might be hard but clearly not impossable if Aj managed to find eight hundred of them." I said nonschlantly

"Wait what do you mean?"

"Aj sent me about eight hundred roses and a stuffed ladybug on Valentine's day."

"Oh well surely that couldn't be what has you upset today… is it?" He asked with concern.

"Nope. She decided that she would just come to the show today, and walk down the ramp during my match. And it just so happens that I was the only one who didn't know she would be there. That was until I ran into her when I was going to tape my wrist before my match." I said looking at him and he had on a very puzzled face.

"Oh well did she say anything to you?"

"Only that she just wanted to see me because she missed me." I could see him start to tense like he has something he wants to say but he is scared. After a minute of silence he spoke up.

"You know she probably wants you back?" He said not looking at me.

"Yea I know, but I'm not ready to forgive her yet. I'm not even sure what I want anymore." I sighed. I then felt him interlace his hand with mine.

"She does't deserve a second chance." He said looking me directly in the eye. "I know what I want. I know you probably aren't there yet, but just let me try. I know you loved Aj but she broke you and I can help you put the pieces back together. I can help you move on, and you can't tell me you never felt anything whenever we kissed because I know I felt something." He said genuinly. He is right I did feel something when we kissed, but it wasn't the same thing I felt with Aj.

"Zack you know I'm not mentally there yet. I'm broken if I wasn't good enough for her than that means eventually you will get tired of me just like she did."

"No just hear me out please. You aren't broken infact I think you are perfect down to the last detail. I don't know what the hell she was thinking when she decided to do that to you, because I know I would never in a million years be able to find a good enough reasons to betray you like she did nor would I want to. If anything you would probably be my mistress. But you don't have to worry about that because I'm not that kind of guy. But I know I can treat you like the queen that you are. Just give me a chance I promise you won't regret it." I was at a loss for words I don't know what to say to that. "You don't have to decide right now I will let you think about it for a while. I just want you to be sure, so you won't regret it in the end. Anyways I'm gunna go I'll see you later." And with that he kissed me and then left the room. Did he just ask me to be his girlfriend? But I don't know if I'm completely over Aj. I know I could never love him or anybody like I loved her. I would be lying if I said I didn't have feelings for Zack, I'm just not sure if I should act upon it.

You can only imagine how much sleep I got that night. I didn't get much, but I did switch my flight to tomorrow afternoon that way I can sleep in my own bed for the night and see my Devo. I miss him he always know how to cheer me up, or if I just need a friend to talk to. So the next afternoon I got my things together and got on my flight back to Tampa, then I drove to the dog hotel and picked up my baby boy. And we drove home.

I know Devo can tell something is wrong because he wouldn't leave my side at all. Everything was exactly how I left it before I left. Even the empty space in my closet is still there, I haven't found the courage to move my stuff back over. So I just decide to wash some clothes and take Devo for a walk. After that we just hung out until it was dinner time. I just ordered out I didn't find the need to cook. After that we just went to bed it was weird because usually he always cuddled with me, except for when Aj was here he cuddled with her. And he must miss her too because he slept on her side of the bed.

I slept ok I suspose, I just can't seem to get what Zack said to me out my head. I want to but at the same time I'm scared to try again. I don't want to get hurt again, I don't think I could handle another heartbreak. I dunno but I figured I would just start to get ready for the show later. I don't know who has a match tonight because its a supershow again tonight so it could be anybody. After I finished packing I figured I would take Devo with me to the show. So we left for the show.

It didn't take long for me to get there. When I did I figured I would put my bags in the Divas locker room for the night. I know I can only ignore him for a little bit but I still need to think about it. I did my usual routine and talked to a few people. I found out that it is to be Aj and Tamina vs. The Bellas tonight. I might as well watch it I heard Aj has a new attire and I can't wait to see what it looks like. That match was to take place in a couple minutes so me and Devo went to one of the backstage monitors to watch the match. As I walked I saw Alicia sitting in front of one so I sat next to her.

"Hey." I spoke before Devo decided to jump out of my arms and onto Alicia.

"Devo! Hey buddy its been so long." She cooed as he licked her face. "Anyways I assume you came to see Aj's match too huh?"

"Yea after that stunt she pulled on Saturday you damn right I want to watch. Plus I heard she has new gear so I want to know what it looks like." I shrugged looking down at my phone.

"Ha well when you said she has new they weren't kidding, and it definitly stands out from the others. Look." When I looked up at the screen I couldn't help but stare in disbelief.

Aj had on her normal boots, but they were laced with yellow, green, and red shoe laces. She wore her regular denim jorts except the pockets they were colors of the Lithuanian flag, and on the butt it had I'm Sorry spray painted across it in white. Her shirt was a cut plain white Tee that was airbrushed yellow, green, and red with I Love You in black. She even had Lithuanian flag colored wristbands.

"Wow." Was all I could say as she skipped around the ring.

"I think she might be trying to tell you something." Alica spoke still stareing at the screen. I wasn't sure if my mind was playing tricks on me, but I don't care I need to see it in person.

"Umm Alicia watch Devo for me I will be right back." I spoke not letting her answer as I quickly got up and sped off to the gorilla, and walked through the curtian. When I started down the ramp the fans started to cheer loud. Aj was in the ring at the time. I stopped halfway down the ramp when she saw me.

She looked up and smiled at me as we locked eyes. She then looked at Tamina and noded towards Nikki who was on the apron. Tamina ran over there and pulled her into the ring by her hair and kneed her in the gut, causing her to fall to her knees. Aj then looked at me and blew me a kiss before she turned and hit Nikki with a vicious shining wizard. After doing that she gave me a twisted smile and walked towards the ropes where I was standing then pointed at me. Causing the crowd to go nuts.

"This one is for you Love!" She yelled before she pounced on Brie and started to wail on her screaming until the ref pulled her off. She then began to skip circles around Brie until she was on her knees, then she positioned her so she was facing me. She then put her in the Black Widow hold, the whole time not breaking eye contact. It wasn't long before Brie tapped out, but she didn't let her go. She held it until the ref pulled her off. Lets light it up then began to blast through the speakers but we didn't lose eye contact, and the fans were loving it.

I was first to break eye contact when one of the Bella twins stumbled into me as they were going up the ramp. They look like they were just in a mosh pit at a heavy metal band concert, I kind of felt bad for them... Then I remembered I don't like them so I just smiled to myself and went back up the ramp and back through the curtian.

When I got backstage I wasn't really sure how I felt about what just happened, but I kind of just want to go home now. I then heard Devo barking, so I walked in his direction to see him bitting Zack on the nose.

"Ouch! ouch! ouch! let go doggy!" He screeched

"Devo what did mommy say about bitting people?" I scolded as I pulled him off Zack. "I'm sorry he only does that when he is hungry or tired."

"No its ok me and the little guy were just playing around." Zack smiled.

"Ok if you say so. Anyways where did Alica go?" I asked as I snuggled Devo.

"Oh she had to go do something so I told her I would watch him. Plus I need to talk to you."

"Oh what about?"

"What just happened, I just want to make sure you are ok."

"Oh ok." And with that I grabbed his hand and drug him to his locker room. When we got there I closed the door behind us and sat on the couch. "To be honest Zack I'm not sure how I feel about it. But it did remind me that I'm not entirely over her."

"But you can't go back to her she slept with your cousin."

"I know but its not an easy task to get over your first true love. But I don't want to go back to her, I want to move on."

"See there you go and then you have me. I can help you move on all you have to do is give me a chance. We can take it day by day and if you aren't happy you can end it, just let me take care of you." Zack pleaded as he grabed my hand and pulled me close. If I plan on moving on I guess he could be just what I need. And I know he wouldn't ever hurt me like Aj did. I have nothing to lose and possiably so much to gain.

"Yea alright I guess we can try. But can you just promise me that you won't hurt me? I don't think my heart can handle it." He just smiled and then kissed me.

"I promise not to hurt you, cross my heart, scouts honor!" He promised as he used his finger to draw an 'X' over his heart. Getting me to smile also. Devo then started to cry signaling that he was either hungry or he has to go to the bathroom.

"Well I guess I ought to take him outside so he can do his buisness." I spoke as I got up with Devo in my arm.

"Ok well let me go with you. Who knows what kind of people are outside lurking." He said as he took Devo from me and opened the door for me.

"Thank you!" I smiled as I gave him a kiss on the cheek. He even held my hand as we walked outside. I have to admit he looks so cute with Devo in his arms. After Devo did what he had to do we walked to the Divas locker room so I could get my stuff, then we went back to his room.

"Do you want to stay with me tonight or no?" He asked as he was getting ready for his match.

"No not tonight I gotta take baby boy here home, plus I didn't bring my luggage with me." I spoke honestly

"Oh ok next time then. Anyways did you want to walk with me to the gorilla?"

"Umm sure but I can't watch unfortuneitly because its way past his bed time." I said pointing at Devo who was sleeping on top of Zack's bag. To which he just chuckled as we left the room making sure to close the door.

"That's understandable. Anyways what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Probably head to the gym or something." I answered as we made it to the gorilla.

"Oh ok well maybe after we could get lunch or somthing?"

"Ok sure just text me later."

"Ok I'll call when I get back to the hotel later."

"Well then I will be waiting! And goodluck out there." I grinned as I kissed him good bye.

"Thank you!" He then pulled away and walked through the curtian. After that I went back to the locker room and got my stuff and left for home.

* * *

**So Zack and Aksana are a thing now... This is going to be interesting I wonder how Aj is going to react to the news. But Aj's new attire is something else isn't it? Tune in next time for how to rob a bank using only an empty milk carton and an egg! -Joz**


	5. New game plan

**Aj's POV**

When Aksana walked down the ramp during my match it was like time stood still for a couple seconds and I just wanted to show her I'm serious. So yea maybe I did hit Nikki with my knee, and held Brie in the hold longer then I should have, but I did it for her. And for what they put us through, I know she approved because she smirked as she watched the Bellas go up the ramp. But strangely the crowd was loving it, I'm not sure if they were cheering just to cheer or they think that management put us in a storyline together. But I don't think I would be able to fight her I don't want to cause anymore harm to her than I have already. But at the same time it could be the gate I need to get her back. That doesn't matter because that isn't part of the plan.

After my match I was walking back towards my locker room when I was stopped by Renee. Good thing I like her, I think her personality is so cute. But I don't have time to think about other women other than my Aksana.

"Aj! Aj if you have a minute I'd like to ask you a few questions." She said in her usual bubbly voice.

"Uhh fine make it quick." I said looking around trying to avoid any contact with Aksana or the Bellas.

"Ok well we all just saw what happened a few minutes ago, and can you explain what happened out there?"

"Well it's exactly what it looked like I taught those Bellas exactly why I'm the Divas champ." I spoke calmly.

"But what about what happened at the end when Aksana walked out?"

"What about my Aksana?" I asked defensively as I squinted my eyes at her.

"Well your attire… it… you're covered in the colors of the Lithuanian flag. And if I'm not mistaken I believe your shirt says 'I Love You' on it, and on your butt it says 'I'm sorry'. There is only one person on the roster who is from Lithuania." She spoke stating the obvious. I just stared at her with piercing eyes.

"Well it sounds to me as you were checking me out Renee! I don't blame you I know I look good, but this body is only for the enjoyment of one set of hands only. I will let it slide this one time because you seem pretty cool. And as for what happened tonight just remember you have to rally the troops before you go to war if you want to win, Stop At Nothing." I smiled before I walked away. I can't tell her the whole story but that will have to do for now. Besides I don't think I need to explain anything to anybody, honestly like if people don't understand whats going on then you need to just go sit in a hole. Because I made sure everything was or is self-explanatory.

So then I just went back to my locker room and changed back to my regular chlothes and headed home. Today was a pretty good day, I got to see my girl and now the whole world knows what I want and I'm not going to stop until I get there. When I got home I packed my stuff for my flight tomorrow so I don't have to worry about it in the morning. So after I finished packing I hopped in the shower and then headed of to bed. I can't get her out of my head, but then again I don't want her out of my mind. I just want her back every bed I sleep in _(by myself it wouldn't feel right sleeping with someone other than my Aksana. And it certainly wouldn't feel right to have an orgasm at the hands of anyone besides her. Irony sucks)_ feels so empty without her, you could put every single person in the world in my bed and it would still feel empty without her. You never miss a good thing until its gone, and I want it all back. I need Aksana, I need her to be mine, I need her in my life again. I just have to prove to her and everybody that I really am sorry and I lernt my lesson. The next morning I woke up and I went to the store to pick up more black nail polish and I saw Aksana's favorite brand of Mac-n-cheese it made me think of her so I decided to get it for her.

After I finished at the store I went and got on my plane to the Smackdown taping. It didn't take long for me to get to the hotel. I decided that I would stay at a different hotel than the others this time also. But I need to drop something off for my special somebody at the superstar hotel. So I did that and by the time I finished that I had about two hours until Showtime so I decided to go do a little shopping. By the time I finished that it was time to go, so I headed to the show.

I don't exactly have a match tonight but can you guess who does? No its not Rosa Mendez... Now that I think about it when was the last time she even had a singles match on one of the supershows? No it isn't Punk they actually suspended him for five month for showing that video. Anyway Aksana has a match against one of the Bella twins. And I figured Michael Cole and JBL could use somebody who can actually call a match with them down there. Plus the WWE Universe loves it when I make surprise visits down to ringside. So I went and got dressed in my shirt I wore on RAW and settled on a pair if jeans and my black Chucks.

I figured I would join them on comentary a minute after the bell rung. When I walked through the curtian the crowd cheered and Aksana just didn't seem to care. So I skipped down the ramp and towards the announcers table and sat down on top of the desk as JBL handed me a headset.

"Hey Aj what are you doing down here?" John asked happily

"Just watching." I stated simply keeping my eyes on Aksana who isn't really doing to good right now. Nikki just slammed her face into the mat.

"Well its very nice of you to join us." John spoke

"Yea its nice to see you." Cole gritted through his teeth

"Oh yea because the WWE Universe loves to see your ugly mug." I smiled sarcasticaly. "Michael I really don't understand why you don't love me like everybody else... Just remember I know where you sleep and I can get access to the food you eat. So I suggest you don't talk to me in that tone."

"Ok can we just focus in the match?"

"Good Idea Michael you're lucky Aksana is in that ring right now because I would slap the ugly off you and finaly make you somewhat pretty." I smirk as I turned to watch the match. Aksana was doing her signature crawl then kicked her in the face. "I love it when she does that!" I smiled. Aksana then picked her up and Irish whipped her into the ring and got ready to hit her with the Divo drop, but Nikki countered it with a kick to her gut. As Aksana was crippled over Nikki grabbed her and threw her out to the floor right in front of me. I see what she is doing and I don't like it. Nikki then smirked and got out the ring, she stepped over Aksana and got in my face. So I took off my headset and my title belt then got to my feet.

"What's the matter Aj don't like what I'm doing to your precious Aksana?" She pouted. "Ha well you are going to love this!" She smirked before she picked up Aksana and drove her spine first into the steps laughing as she did so. She then grabed Aksana again and threw her into the barricade. "Oops!" She smiled. She then picked her up and threw her back into the ring and I've seen enough.

So as she was about to get in the ring I grabbed her by the feet and pulled them off the apron causing her to fall and to the floor. Before she had time to react I pounced on her and began to wail on her. Then everything went black and I had no control of what I was doing. The next thing I remember is feeling a familiar set of hands grab me from behind around my waist and pull me off of Nikki.

"Aj what the hell! Stop it!" Aksan yelled as she pulled me away from Nikki. She dragged me all the way to the ramp and then let me go. "What the hell has gotten into you!? Your acting crazy! There was no need for that I don't need your help." Oh man she looks pissed right now. But she looks so beautiful right now I couldn't help but to smile at her as she rambles on. I got tired of hearing her talk so I did what was right... Fuck it I grabbed her by they face and kissed her. Holy fuck I forgot how soft her lips were and she tastes even better then I remember. That is the thing I've been yearning for ever since the day she left me, this is part of what I want back. Everything felt right in those seven seconds our lips were connected before she pushed me off her. I stepped back licked my lips and smiled at her, she had on a very confused look like she was thinking the same exact thing I was thinking while we kissed.

Even though the fans were loosing their minds at what just happened I could only focus on her. It was like time stood still and I had every desire to jump on her and kiss her until my lips were blue, but I can't it isn't part of the objective tonight. So as soon as the stagehand handed me my belt I turned around and began to walk up the ramp. But before I could reach the top I felt a hand grab my arm and spin me around. The crowd then erupted in anticipation, I came face to face with Aksana and she looks pissed. Before I had a chance do react she slapped me HARD. Like she had a lot of pent up aggression and just released half of it onto my face. But I will be first to admit I did in many ways deserve that infact I probably deserve another one from her, but one is good for now. The sound echoed through out the entire stadium, and then she stormed off backstage. I grabed my cheek out of instinct, but I couldn't help but smile at what happened... She fell for my trap and now I just have to wait for this to go viral and then for Creative to get to work doing what they do best.

Its no secret the Creative team will pry into your life if there is a good story line that comes with it. And with the history, chemistry, and tension between me and Aksana so thick you could cut it with a knife, plus add to the fact that the fans love anything that have to do with Leeana there is no way in hell that they would pass up this great oppertunity to make a quick buck. So after taking one final glance at the fans I turned on my heels and walked backstage. I'm not entirely sure if this plan is going to bring us closer or if it will tear us apart even more, but she gave me no other option I have to try. When I got backstage I took my hand off my face and wore Aksana's handprint and a smile proudly. Yes I know that this probably isn't the best thing to do being everybody here probably thinks I have some serious issues already as it is. But sooner or later I'm going to get the love of my life back if everything goes according to plan, so of coarse I'm going to smile from ear to ear.

As I walk back to my locker room I got a range of different looks from different people. If only they knew what is going on in this pretty little head of mine, maybe they wouldn't give me such weird looks. As I approached my locker room I saw Renee and her camera crew standing down the hall and they probably already caught Aksana and they probably want my side.

"Looking for me?" I sang as they all turned to look at me. So I walked over to them as she introduced me.

"Ok Aj can you explain your actions that happened out there a few minutes ago." Renee asked me and I just smiled at her.

"Well what happened is Aksana just put her handprint on my cheek here." I turned to show the camera my cheek. "I have to admit I did deserve that she had every right to slap me. But you all just whitnessed the start of something wickedly beautiful! Anyways I gotta go ice my face because it kinda hurts and I don't want it to bruise... But this wouldn't be the first time I've had Aksana's handprint bruised on my body!" And with that I winked and skipped off to get some ice for my face. After I did that I went to my locker room and sent out a Tweet.

_Step_ _four: Make sure she doesn't forget. (Check)_

_Step five: Make a statement that leads to something extreme. (Check) #StopAtNothing #HasAnybodySeenMyCheek #IThinkAksanaSlappedItOff_

Now I just have to sit back and let the plan fall into place.

* * *

**Well it looks like Aj decided to take a whole new approach to getting Aksana back... But it seems Aksana isn't to fond of Aj's plan nor does she know about it. Let me know what you all think so far. B*tch you ain't a Barbie I see you work at Arby's #2 super sized, hurry up I'm starving! Gnarly Radical on the block I'm magical! (If you know that song we are going to be good friends) -Joz**


	6. I will be there for you

**Aksana's POV**

After I pulled Aj off of Nikki I draged her to the other side of the ring so we were on the ramp.

"What the hell has gotten into you!? Your acting crazy! There was no need for that I don't need your help. I had this match under control and you just cost me the match Aj! Why are you even-" was all I could yell at her before she grabbed my face and Kissed me... good Lord her lips feel like the inside of a rose and it felt wonderful. This is what I miss her lips on mine just makeing out until we are both breathless, I'm also fighting the urge to run my fingers through her hair just like I always did. I almost don't want to stop, but then I get the mental image of her kissing Victoria and that was when I pushed her off of me. Its still hard to get those images out of my head. She steps back licks her lips and smiled at me, I can tell she felt it too. Like fate is trying to tell us something because when ever Aj and I kiss I see stars and I don't get the same feeling when I kiss Zack. But I can't go back to her she broke my heart.

A stagehand then handed her her title belt and she turned around and headed up the ramp. No who the hell does she think she is? Last time I checked we weren't together anymore, she can't just go around kissing me all willy nilly. This is the situation I specificaly didn't want to happen. So I race after her and catch her right at the top of the ramp and I grab her and spun her to face me. I don't know what came over me but I slapped her with all my power. But it felt good to slap her do I regret it nope. So then I just stormed off backstage I didn't stop to look at anyone I made a beeline straight to Zack's locker room… not before Renee and her camera crew stopped me.

"Aksana could you explain to us your feelings on what just transpired out there?" Renee asked me

"What happened?! Aj just cost me a match for no reason. I'm telling you she is crazy!" I empathized the last part because as of late she really has been acting all kinds of crazy.

"Wait but what about what happened at the top of the ramp?"

"Well I just gave her what she deserved. Ha I've had that bottled up for a while now I feel a lot better after that now."

"While I have you here I'm sure the. WWE Universe wants to know what do you think about Aj's new ring gear?"

"That's a good one Renee, but I'm not sure how I feel about it... To be honest I don't think I'm there yet... Aj is still a touchy subject for me." Thinking about Aj like this brings back all the good memories we had together and no matter how hard I try I can't erase them or her from my memories. I want her back so fucking bad, but she cheated on me and I don't want to have to go through that again. I love her so much, but I can't trust her anymore like I use too. When she kissed me out there all the feelings I had for her that I pushed away all came rushing back, and its so painful to think about her. When they say you never really get over your first love its true, I can't stop thinking about her. It makes me want to cry I gotta get out of here. "I dunno what you want me to say, but I will catch you guys later." I spoke looking down I don't want my fans to see me crying, its not part of my character.

So I just continued on my way to find Zack. Its almost as he can sense when I need him because when I turned the corner he was walking towards me with his arms open. I couldn't control my tears anymore as he wraped me up in his embrace.

"Its ok let it out. Come on." He cooed as he picked me up and carried me back to his locker room. He then sat down on the couch so I was in his lap. And I just kept crying.

"Why did she have to kiss me? I was doing perfectly fine until she did." I mumbled into his shirt.

"I don't know Sana but you can't let her get to you. This is probably part or some weird plan to get you back."

"But I don't want to go back."

"I know I won't let her take you from me. She had her chance and she broke your heart. I made a promise to put you back together and I'll be damned if she takes what I took so long to build." I looked up into his eyes when he said that, and I could see that he was serious. So I gave him a kiss.

"Thank you."

"Its nothing I'm just doing what any good boyfriend would do, and that is to protect his girlfriend." He spoke as he hugged me. That has a weird ring to it Zack is my boyfriend... And I am his girlfriend. Zakana?… that actually doesn't sound that bad to be honest. And Zack is really good to me and I know he has nothing but good intentions. It will take some time to get use to hearing it but I think it will be worth it in the end.

"And you're the best boyfriend a girl could ask for." I smiled as I kissed him. "Do you have a match tonight?" I asked. He just gave a weird look.

"I deffinatly already had my match tonight. Remember I beat Mr. Ziggles?" He then used his index finger and lightly tapped the side of my head. "I think all those face plants and kicks to the head are starting to mess with your head." He smirked getting me to smile with him.

"Oh shut up! I have a lot going on right now, plus Im tired." I pouted he just gave me a kiss.

"Well then why don't you go ahead and get dressed so we can go back to the hotel and sleep."

"Okay." I then gave him another kiss and got up and grabed my bag so I could change. After I finished that we got in the car and headed to the hotel. Me and Zack just share a room everybody just thinks we are bestfriends, which we practically are, only they just don't know the depth of our relationship. I don't mind it though, the last thing I need is for people to grill me about how we came to be together, how I moved on so fast, none the less what Aj thinks about it. The last thing I want to do is let Aj find out about it, because with the fact that she already doesn't like him and and then add to the fact that she is most likely in pursuit of getting me back… She will probably flip her lid and spaz out on everything and everybody. Then she'll probably try to actually kill him, I don't want to be the sole reason for his death it wouldn't be fair. And if she doesn't do that then she will probably find some way to remove him from the picture for good. I know Aj like the back of my hand I wouldn't put it past her to do something crazy like that.

When we got to our hotel room Zack let me in first and I instinctively plopped down on the bed face first.

"Does that mean I get to shower first?" He asked to which I just let out a muffled yes. "Ok cool." I then heard him searching through his stuff and then he went into the bathroom. After a minute of laying face first in the bed I decided to get my stuff ready so I could take a shower. So I placed my bag on the chair next to the table and turned on the lamp. It was then that I noticed a box of Velveeta mac-n-cheese shells sitting on the table with a note attached to it with my name on it. As much as I want to hope this is from Zack I know it isn't… There are only a few people who know my favorite brand of mac-n-cheese and I don't think my parents even know what state I am even in right now let alone what hotel. So that leaves one of two people either Alica or Aj. I know it wasn't from Alica because she would have gave it to me straight up, and she probably wouldn't leave me a note either. So that means it is from HER. So I let out a deep breath and opened the letter.

_**Aksana,**_

_**This past Sunday I went home for the night because the show was in Tampa the following Monday. (You probably knew that already) And I decided I needed to do a little shopping, and while I was out I saw this and made me think of you. Its not like I wasn't already but I figured you might want some so I got you some. I know how much you love this box of liquid gold so I hope you enjoy them just like how I enjoy seeing your beautiful face! :)**_

_**Love;**_

_**Your #1 lover Aj**_

_**ps. I didn't do anything crazy to it I promise. I could never drug the love of my life I love you too much to drug you. Did I tell you how much I love you yet in this letter? Well even if I did I Love You so much it hurts!**_

I'm not sure how I feel about this, infact I don't feel any type of way towards this. But I guess my head and my heart are on different pages because my mind is telling me no, but my heart and the butterflies in my stomach are saying something different. As much as I want to rip up the letter and the burn it, another part is telling me to keep it. I know it is probably a horriable idea to keep it but I want to save the letter anyways. I decided to store it in one of the outer zippers of my suitcase, I don't really ever go in it so out of sight out of mind. I just continued to finish getting my stuff ready so I can take a shower. By the time I finished Zack emerged from the bathroom in just a towel.

"The bathroom is all yours." He smiled at me as he flexed his muscles showing off his six-pack. If he wants to play I'll play right back. So I gave him a seductive smile and walked over to him.

"Well thank you for telling me. I guess I will go do that now." I said in a seductive voice as I traced random lines on his abs. "Too bad I only get to see the top half of you… I wonder if the other half is as muscular." I then gave him a kiss on the side of the mouth and grabbed my stuff and headed into the shower. They don't call me the sultry diva for nothing. When I finished my shower Zack was right where I wanted him, watching the TV which just so happened to be next to where I placed my bag on the floor. I already had my bra and panties on so I walked out just like that and over to my bag and bent over to find a shirt to wear.

"Dayum!" I heard him whisper to himself. I then stood up and turned to look at him.

"See something you like?" I purred as I walked over to the bed and got in.

"Oh yea I'm looking at her right now!"

"Oh ok."

"Yea so come here." He smirked before he pulled me close and began to make out with me. So I just straddled his lap and deepened the kiss. We made out like that for a minute until I felt him get hard, and that is when I pulled away. As much as it was me just playing around, it was also because I'm not ready to consummate our relationship yet. It wouldn't be right we have only been together for a week or so. Plus I'm not ready to have sex with someone else, and add to the fact that I haven't had sex with a guy in since like a year ago it has mostly been with Aj as my most recent.

"Its getting pretty late and I'm tired I want to go to sleep now. Goodnight Zackie!" I smiled before I got off him and laid down.

"You are so mean. What am I suspose to do about little Zack?!" He pouted

"Oops! Go take a cold shower." I shrugged. He then let out a deep growl

"Ok and you know what I will remember this."

"Kay. Well goodnight!"

* * *

**I dunno about you guys but… I think Zakana is pretty frickin cute! But what will happen if Aj does find out about them?¿? Pokèmon was a good show back in the day -Joz**


	7. Inspiration by the pool

**Aj's POV**

After Raw was over I headed back to my hotel room and iced my face some more. The next part of the plan is just to sit back relax and let Creative do their job. So I'm just going to lay low until I'm needed, which I estimate will be with in then next week or so. I decided to check my Twitter to see what is going on. Lets just say nobody cares about what the Authority did tonight… they are mostly still stuck on the Start of Something Wickedly Beautiful, and it's kind of funny because I'm sure half of them don't even know what I meant by that. There are already gifs of when Aksana slapped me, and when we kissed. Some are even already advertising a match for us at the next pay-per-view. I knew doing what I did would catch the eye of some fans, but I didn't think it would explode into something of such great caliber. I'm afriad that my army or the Leeana shippers might be horriably torn if it does end up Aksana vs. Aj for the Divas Championship, hell I might end up just as heartbroken as they would be. I guess it won't be as bad because we are only acting right? But to the fans it will be a totaly different perspective.

I don't know but I don't want to think about that right now. I just want to watch TV and relax, so that is what I did. Or atleast that was until I saw that _The Warriors_ was on and that is when I started to teary eyed. That was one of the best nights I've ever had deffinitly the most memoriable one at the most. It was the night I knew for sure that I loved Aksana. I knew I loved her before that night its just I wasn't all that sure if what I felt was real, but everything she said or did made me fall deeper and deeper in love with her, just like I know it was the same for her. I love her because she really actually loved me for who I am inside and not who I play or because I would look good with her. She loved April not Aj and that is why I can't let her go I refuse to let her leave me for good, now that I'm famous in a way it will be hard to find somebody who loves me for me and not because I work for WWE. It's like if I didn't have the fame or money would they still love me, thats another downside of working where I work. If there is one person who I know will still love me is Aksana, trust me I know. I've put her through more than enough of my breakdowns and pick-me-ups and each and everyone she stayed by my side through it all. And never once did she show any sign of wanting to leave me. But I guess you can only push someone so far before they actually leave you… I fucked up one good time and then she was gone.

I'm determined to get my sunlight back I'm tired of sitting in the dark 24/7. I know it's late but I want to let her know that I'm thinking about her. So I took a picture of the TV so you can tell what movie I was watching and sent it to her. I didn't caption it or anything because its a little insider between us. I then turned off the TV because it didn't feel right watching it without her with me, plus it hurts to think about what could have been. I looked at the message I sent her and she got it… and she read it! We both have IPhones and you can tell the time when someone recieved and opened your message if they have an IPhone too. That made me smile enough on its own knowing that she atleast bothered to look at it. My heart then began to beat faster when I saw the little speech bubble appeared signaling she was typing something back... But after ten seconds it disappeared and she didn't respond. Well now I'm a little disappointed about that but I didn't expect her to say anything back. I just set my phone aside and decided I would just go to bed.

It didn't take long for me to fall asleep. I was only sleep for about five minutes before my phone rang and woke me up. Holy Fuck she texted back! It was only one sentence but it means the world to me right now.

_"Told you it was a good movie."_

Was all it said down to the last character. I'm not sure if I should text back or not, but then again she might have a room to herself like she always does so we could text all night if we wanted. But sadly that isn't part of the plan for now so I guess I will settle for something short and sweet.

_"You always are right! Anyways Goodnight Sweet Dreams!" with a couple emoji hearts at the end._

I know its basic but if I'm going to get her back I have to start like nothing bad ever happened. I like to think of it as growing a new flower, you have to plant the seed first and give it a lot of T.L.C., then eventually it will sprout into a pretty flower. This is the part where I am trying to get the right seed to plant. After a minute or two she texted me back.

_"I know, and Goodnight to you too"_

This just made my night go from great to even more great. It looks like I am starting to make progress it's only a matter of time.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning was the same as it was for the past two months. Wake up back in real life, check email, get ready for the day. Mostly depending on what needs to be done that day, like today I have a signing again. Going to those used to be fun because Aksana was usually beside me, and I didn't get the same shameful looks from parents. Now they just paired me with Layla and one of the other superstars on the roster it always changes. I still sometimes get those damn questions about December 2013, but now I just answer them all with the same thing… Whats in the past is the past, forgive, fight and stop a nothing to get what you want. Its not much but it answers the question.

So this time I decided to wear my other shirt I had them make for me, which was a black wifebeater that said '_I'm in Love With A Foreign Chick And Proud!' _on it in yellow green and red. I decided to match it with a pair of denim jeans and my black converse. When I got there Layla gave me a funny look.

"So like whats up with your shirt today?" She whispered to me as we sat at the table in front of the fans.

"Exactly what it means Lay. We can get lunch after we are done here." I whispered back. She just shook her head ok. From there we began to sign photos and take pictures with the fans. I have to admit I will never get tired of seeing all my young fans faces light up with joy as they see me, I could tell some of the parents either didn't like me or they don't approve of my shirt. To be honest I don't really care what they think my happiness comes before making others happy, and my personal life has nothing to do with what I do in my professional life. So I just pretend I don't see them staring at me like that, and if it isn't that look then I get creepy looks from the guys who want me. You would think by now they would get the memo that I'm not into guys anymore, but I guess they all think they can "_turn me back"_. It only makes me feel uncomfortable like at any moment they might try to touch me. It makes me wish Aksana was next to me so she can give them the look that lets them know I'm happily taken by her. Its only a matter of time before she will be doing that for me again.

The signing went good I guess, I always love meeting and talking to my fans.

"Where are we going for lunch?" Layla asked me as we headed out of the building and into the parking lot.

"Umm I'm in a good mood today so I'll let you decide." I smiled as we got into the car.

"Well I think I saw a TGI Friday on the way here." I

"Well I don't really feel comfortable going into those without her… but I saw this local bistro not to far from here?" I doesn't feel right going into a Friday's restaurant without my Aksana. Yeah it might not be the exact one where we had our somewhat first date, but its our thing.

"Oh yea thats right I forgot. I'm sorry Aj." She said softly. She knows the whole story I pretty much explained it all to her a while ago. She is basically one of my few friends I have here on the road now.

"It's fine I think I'm doing a lot better than how I was a couple months ago."

"Well that's good, but I could tell judging by what you did the other night… and the past couple weeks really."

"Yea I came to a decision that I don't want to be sad and alone anymore. I guess it is what one would call closure between Aksana and I." I spoke

"Well that's good. I'm glad to know you are trying to move on from her. This is a big step for you Aj."

"Yea I know… but I'm not ready for closure just yet Lay. It wasn't fair I made a mess and now I have to clean it up. And then when it is all said and done Leeana is going to be reunited." I said triumphantly.

"What are you talking about Aj?! Do you really honestly think she will take you back after you broke her heart?" She said in a lets-be-honest tone.

"Yes. I. Do! I'm not wearing this shirt for nothing Lay. Do you know why I kissed her the other day?" I spoke confidently

"Because you felt like it?"

"No... Well yea that and because I know she wants me back I can tell, she needs me like I need her. When our lips touched I felt the electricity spark, like how everything was before the incident. I felt it and I know she felt it too, that flame we share it never left. She can try to put it out all she wants but it is an eternal flame that won't ever go out. I just have to convince her to stop trying to put it out and just embrace it."

"What?!"

"I want my Aksana back." I said slowly so she could understand.

"Aj hun I don't think that is a good idea right now." She said in a low cautious voice.

"Yes it is. I've waited long enough and I have to act before somebody else does. I don't need a love triangle, because those only lead to more heartbreak." I spoke as we pulled into the bistro parking lot. And she looked at me with an almost sympathetic look. She didn't say anything either she just let out a sigh. "Lay why are you looking at me like that? If you have something to say just say it." I shrugged

"Ummm… You're wasting your time she..." I just tilted my head to the side and raised an eyebrow. "You know her and… you know what it isn't important right now lets go eat." She spoke before she got out the car. Now I want to know what she was going to tell me. I'm sure if it was important she would have told me by now. So I got out the car and followed her inside the restaruant.

We weren't in there for long because it wasn't packed. After that we did a little shopping, there is no such thing as shopping too much. There is always room to buy more stuff. I didn't really buy a lot of stuff, but I did get my Aksana a cute little owl necklace. It doesn't mean anything I just wanted to get it for her because that is what you do when you love somebody. By the time we finished that it was pretty late so I dropped Lay off at the superstar hotel and then I drove back to my hotel.

When I got back I decided I would kind of just hang out. That only lasted for about an hour before I got bored and so I decided to go down to the pool. Its been a while since I last went swimming so why not go. I could use some vitamin D anyways and it could be a great place to do some thinking. So after changing into my bikini I put on a pair of shorts grabbed my sun glasses and headed down to the pool.

When I got there it wasn't to crowded. So I walked over to one of the beach chairs that was under an umbrella. I needed to put on sunscreen, I may be a total badass but I don't want sun burn nor do I want a tan line or skin cancer. So I put some on, its hard to do things like that when you are in a bikini there are guys around staring at you as you do it. But there is an up side to it because it shouldn't be hard to get one of them to get my back for me. Its so obvious that they are stareing at me, but I guess its time to act like a dumb bimbo and pretend I didn't see then looking at me. I grabed my sunscreen and began to walk over to them. There is only three of them.

"Excuse me boys but do any of you guys mind helping me get my back? Usually my Ex would do it for me but we aren't together right now." I asked innocently. They all ogled me like I was the last piece of meat.

"Umm… ahh yea I will do it." Spoke one of them. He was about 6'4 short brown hair and pretty blue eyes. "Oh my name is Nixson by the way."

"I'm Nina nice to meet you!" I politely smiled as I handed him the bottle. There is no way in hell I'm telling him my real name. I probably won't see him ever again anyways.

"Well that's a very pretty name Nina. But if you could just turn around I would gladly do your back for you!" he smiled. So I just turned around and then he started to lotion my back. "So whats a pretty lady like you doing out here all alone?"

"Not much really just trying to avoid my ex for the time being. I just have to get away and explore my options do a little thinking." I shrugged it is the truth.

"Oh well its hard to imagine why somebody would want to break up with you. I mean if you were mine I would never let you go." He said as he finished up my back. I then turned to face him.

"Well thank you Nixson you are very sweet. Well it was nice meeting you." I smiled.

"Yea it was nice… but umm if you want I could be your pool buddie for the day... Well its just you shouldn't sit out here on this beautiful day alone." He said nervously. Ehh I have nothing to lose really, besides its always good to make new friends right. Its just too bad he doesn't know who I really am.

"Sure why not." I shrugged before I began to walk back over to my stuff. I heard him following me not too far behind. I then sat down on my chair he then followed and sat in the one next to me. "So what bring you here to the great state of California?"

"Well I'm on vacation with my friends over there." He spoke as he pointed towards his friends who were staring at us. "What about you?"

"Well I'm only here because my job requires me to travel about 300 days a year. I live a very complicated life." I said nonschlantly.

"Oh that sounds very stressful. How did you manage to keep a relationship when you are constantly traveling?"

"No its not that bad really, its my fans and the Universe that keep me going all 20 million plus worldwide and growing."

"What is your job exactly?"

"That's not important, just know I take names in the morning and kick ass in the evening. But if you don't mind I have to ask you a couple questions."

"You know I love women who can fend for themselves." He smirked. Good thing I have my glasses on because this way he can't see me roll my eyes at him. "And sure ask away."

"Ok lets say you were in a relationship with this girl who you basically fell in love with her under weird circumstances. It was all going good until one day you accidentally cheated on her with her best friend… who just so happened to be her cousin. And then she finds out that you cheated from one of your ex's who tells her in front of the entire world. And then she leaves you even though you both are and probably forever are in love. What would you do?" I asked looking at him, he had a puzzled face on.

"Well that's easy I would try to win her back, and not stop until she is mine again." He spoke effortlessly.

"I agree, but to what extent would you go to to get her back?"

"Oh I would keep bugging her until she agrees to let me take her on a date. And then I'd spoil her until I go broke and just hope she takes me back. If that doesn't work I would pretend to not care anymore and hopefully she will realize that I'm the only one for her." Hmmm he might be a stranger but he has a good point. And know that I think about it that is how Aksana got me to fall for her.

"Thank you! You are a great guy I know one day you will make some girl out there very happy." I said genuinely.

"Maybe I could make you happy?" He said hopefully. This is what I was afraid of. So I lifted my glasses and looked him in the eye.

"No you don't want me I can be quite the handful at times. Besides I'm still in love with my ex-girlfriend. If I wasn't in the position I'm in now yea you probably could." I smiled.

"Oh extreme! Now I feel like a total jerk." He blushed embarrassed.

"No its not your fault you didn't know. But you just gave me a brilliant idea. So if you excuse me I have to go." I spoke as I got up and packed up my stuff. "Anyway take care and goodluck in life." I smiled before I gave him a kiss on the side of the mouth.

"But wait will I ever see you again?" He questioned.

"Umm yea just Google WWE Aj Lee, and I'm sure you can figure the rest out from there." I spoke as I walked towards the doors that lead inside. "Oh and my real name is April or Aj as I'm known to the whole world, thanks again Nixson." I smiled before I went inside. Who would have guessed I would draw inspiration from a complete and total stranger? It looks like it calls for another tweak in the plan… I guess socializing isn't all that bad.

* * *

**Well it looks like Aj is changing the plan again. But what did Lay neglect to tell Aj? **

**Yea I know I'm like forever late on my uploads… but I was way to depressed for the past couple days and I had writers block. I'm sure we all know what happened this past Thursday. If you don't know by now they let my Aksana go… I was heartbroken I still am. I honestly considered just giving up writing, but I couldn't abandon you guys or my stories my pride wont let me do it. I also know how much you all Love Leeana and I don't want to stop writing for you all. So really thank you all for reading my stories. **

**I know its basic but you all deserve to know the truth I promise never to bullshit you. But until next time #FHRITP -Joz**


	8. The truth and lunch

After that day I didn't really do much but go to the gym, eat, wait, sleep, repeat. What was I waiting for you might ask? Well I'm waiting for a phone call that will seal the deal and the fun will begin. I waited about maybe five days until my phone rang signaling it was a phone call from sombody important.

"Hello?" I spoke as calmly as I could.

"Is this is April right?" Spoke the voice of a man

"This is she."

"Ok great it's Jim head of creative."

"Hi Jim! What can I do for you today?" I said happily with a grin on my face hoping he would say the words I want to hear.

"Well we need you down at the arena where Raw is to be held tomorrow, today ASAP around 3."

"What for?" Still hoping he will say what I want him to say.

"Well we have a new story line for you and we just want to go over it with you."

"Is my Aksana going to be there?"

"What does she have to do with you coming down here?" This fucker! Does he not know what I want or who I am?

"Mmhmm well something just came up, I'm not sure if I can make it to that meeting… ever." I said sounding uninterested then I was before.

"Okay okay, yes she is going to be there. I called her before I called you." He fessed up.

"Ok I will be there! You are a smart man Jim, see ya later." And with that I hung up. It looks like my plan worked just how I planned. This company is so predictable sometimes, but I still love working for them. I'm living my childhood dream right now, I just have to get the falling in love, settling down and starting a family part together. Which hopefully will start today, or tomorrow. But enough thinking I need to get sexy for my Aksana.

So I hopped in the shower and began to get ready. It's about one o'clock now so I have alot of time to get ready. Good thing because I want to take my time and really look nice for my girl. I know the meeting will probably only be about half an hour… but I'm hoping she will let me take her to lunch afterwards. After I finished all the girl things girls do in the shower, I decided to find an outfit to wear for today. After going through the entire contents of my suitcase I settled on the shortest pair of shorts I had and the deepest v-neck shirt I could find. My shorts were denim so I decided on my pink and black low top Chucks and my shirt was black also. Aksana always said she loves it when I wear short shorts, or when I wear one of my skin tight dresses. I don't really like wearing dresses so the shorts were my next option. After I picked out my outfit I went to do my make-up. I really took my time here, I had to make sure to really bring out my eyes make them stand out. If there is one thing I learned from my slutty friends during my short time in college is that you don't have to have an awesome body and you don't have to be pretty to get what you want. You just have to use your eyes and if you accentuate them perfectly then you can get just about anything you want if you use them correctly.

I don't use it often but when I do I get what I want. I'd be lying if I said I haven't used it on Aksana in the past before and it worked everytime. I know she is still probably mad at me but I know I can get it to work on her. She also loves it when I wear my hair down so I decided to let my hair down. I figured I would just lightly curl it to give it an almost natural look. Oh and I got rid of that horrid widow's peak. It only reminded me of the woman who helped me ruin my life. After I finished the rest of my make-up I decided to finally get dressed in the outfit I picked out. By the time I finished getting ready it was about two thirty. Perfect I have just enough time to get to the meeting. I took my time getting there I'm the Divas Champ they should be happy I decided to go anyways. Well I was going to go anyways, but I'm just saying that is the excuse I use when I am late to things like this.

It didn't take long for me to get there. So I started inside the building, as I was walking in I saw Zack leaving the building. What the hell is he doing her? Maybe they have a new storyline for him too, he is still the Intercontinental Champion. How he's still champion is beyond me but I don't really care. But I'm in a good mood so I guess I will say hi to him. So when he was going out the door and I was going in I gave him a little head nod.

"Zack." I said plainly

"Aj." He said and nodded back. I just gave him a soft smile and kept it moving to find where I was susposed to be. After a minute of walking I found the room and walked in. Everybody was sitting at a long table. So I surveyed the people at the table, there were already five people sitting at the table. Stephanie was sitting at the head of the table with my Aksana to her right, and then to her left was Jim. Next to Jim was some lady I didn't recognize, and next to Aksana was the guy who books the matches. So that means I get to sit at the other head of the table. I think they might have purposefuly put me as far from Aksana, because if it were up to me I would have to sit on her lap the whole time.

But I sat in my designated seat anyways and smiled at everybody.

"Aj I hope you have a good reason for being fifteen minutes late." Steph asked. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"I still showed up right, so really thats all that matters Boss Lady." I spoke simply. I hope they aren't expecting an apology because they aren't going to get one from me. I don't feel sorry for sticking to my plan which is to pretend I kind of don't really care anymore. But I still have to spoil Aksana until I see she is use to me chasing after her than just stop abruptly. Thus causing her to come back to me, if it worked on me then it sure as hell will work on her.

"Keep it up and you can still show up at your new job at McDonalds." She said sternly. I couldn't help but to snicker at that. They won't get rid of their poster girl.

"Yes ma'am Mrs. Boss Lady it won't happen again." She just glared at me and I just smiled at her.

"Ok great now that everybody is here we can begin." Started Jim. "Over the past few weeks you two have had alot of unplaned meeting on the shows causing a buzz in the WWE Universe. Where as you both are in trouble because of it, you two somehow managed to put a spike in ratings, likes, views, and retweets. Any photos that have either of you guys in it the likes and shares are close to a billion. Any videos that we post that have both of you in it are all over one hundred million veiws and still growing. On Twitter your followers have skyrocketed to millions. We don't know if its just the LGBT community supporting you both or just guys being guys, but whatever it is it's causing more attention to be drawn to our company. Wich most of the time is good media." Jim started. Then the lady next to him spoke up.

"With that being said now you can do what you guys were doing before just now we will know about it." She smiled. Then Aksana let out a very upset frustrated groan. "I'm sorry Zivile is there a problem." They use our first names during meetings because this is a 'professional environment'.

"I thought the whole reason you all moved me to Smackdown was to keep her away from me! And now I have to fight against her. What is the purpose of this?" She said in a flustered tone.

"Ouch Z that hurt!" I said as I grabbed at my heart. "I think this is going to be a very interesting fued. I mean you did say it yourself that if we ever did fight eachother that our matches would be right up there with Trish & Lita's. And I know everybody else around here thinks so too or else we wouldn't be sitting here right now." I reasoned with a smirk, she just stared at me. So I stared back at her, using my eyes to visually seduce her biting my lip to add to it. We sat there staring at eachother like that for about twenty seconds. I know everybody in the room could feel the tensions between us, all the hate, love, desire, betrayal, lust, and angst was starting to fill the air so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Ahem!" Coughed Stephine getting everybod's attention. "Anyways sometimes its ok to make changes. Aj is already popping up where she shouldn't be anyways. So now its just we know what she is going to do next." She explained. Ha thats funny they think I'm actually going to listen to every they tell me to do. They thought they knew what I'm going to do next.

"Okay I understand that but why me of all people. You guys all know what happend are ya'll really going to make me do this?" Aksana pleaded.

"Hey! I said I was sorry, it really didn't mean anything. I could never sit and intentionally hurt you." I said in my defence. She didn't even look at me she just looked down at her hands.

"The facts are right here, if the fans want Aj Lee versus Aksana eventually for the Divas championship the least we could do is give them that. If thats what the fans want thats what they shall get." Spoke the guy who books the matches.

"I really don't think this is a good idea. You have an entire locker room full of talented women you can choose one of them. But I can't do this one it would tear me up inside." She murmered.

"Well you and Aj are what the fans want. And we don't want to disapoint, besides nothing else is going on in the Divas division." Jim countered.

"Look I know you probably wish that I would just leave you alone, but you know I can't do that. But to be honest you are kind of being selfish right now. How do you think I feel having to pretend to hate the love of my life on TV week in and week out. Do you honestly think I want to fight you? Its bad enough I already hurt you once so doing this isn't helping my cause. But the fans don't know that, they all think I'm just some crazed ex who is out to get you. And they all feel sorry for you because they think I'm out to get you. But I'm still going to sign my name on that dotted line when this is all said and done. Do you know why?… Because this is what we do we entertain the fans so that they pay to come see us live. And if we don't give them what they want then they will stop watching and do you know what happens when they stop watching?… Yea we lose our jobs." I reasonably explained. "I don't know about you but I LOVE my job, and if that means I have to act like some crazed pycho Ex then I will do it. Because at the end of the day that is what we do, I do it because I love wrestling. I dunno maybe you don't love your job because if you did you would sign that dotted line too no guestions asked. So if somebody could pass me the contract so I can sign that'd be great." I finished honestly. Then Jim slid me the storyline contract. I looked through it and the got to the part where I sign and signed it. I made sure to sign it nice and big so everybody could see it. When I finished I clipped the pen in the clip and slid it down the table so it stopped right in front of Aksana. "Do the right thing, do it for the love of the sport." In spoke simply

She just sat and stared at it for a few seconds before she grabed the contract muttering something in Lithuainian. Then picked up the pen to sign it in her right hand. And that is when I noticed it... She is still wearing our love ring just like I am. That put the biggest smile on my face not even an arrow to the knee could wipe this smile off my face. She does still love me I know it now all I have to do is get her to say it to me then Leeana will be together again. She finally got to the last page and let out a deep sigh before she signed on the dotted line. Super now the plan really is in motion set in stone, I just need time.

"Alright the scripts will be waiting for you when you walk in the building tomorrow evening. Okay any final words?" Asked Steph. Nobody had anything to say. "Alright you are all free to go." She spoke simply. Then everybody began to get up and leave, but Aksana stayed put staring blankly at the wall.

"You ok down there?" I asked looking at her. I didn't get up yet either. She just huffed and looked at me.

"We did we just get ourselves into?" I just shrugged my shoulders.

"I dunno but I we have a lot of work to do." I spoke realizing we are going to have to start training together again, because it has been a long time since we went head to head in a match together. And I think she knows that two.

"Yea we do." She said with no emotion. I can't help but notice how beautiful she is. I know I say it alot, but she is and her beauty captivates me every time I see her. And that is why I don't want anybody else to wake up to her lying next to them every morning but me. So that is why I have to take a chance right now.

"Hey what are you doing after this?" I asked her with my eyes staring into her soul on full effect.

"Umm nothing why?"

"I dunno… I just wanted to know if maybe you wanted to get lunch with me or something?" I asked. She just stared at me like I was crazy. Well I am crazy so its a look I get all the time just never from Aksana until now. "You can say no if you want I understand… I knew it was a long shot."'I murmered the last part to almost guilt trip her into going. I then got up and started to leave.

"Do I get to choose where we go?" I heard her ask over my shoulder. That made me smile.

"That was the plan from the start." I smiled looking back at her as she got up and followed behind me. I then lead her out the building and to my rental. "Ok where are we going?" I asked as I pulled out of the parking lot. She was texting on her phone and didn't hear me. Wow we've only been seperated for two months and she is already ignoring me. So I asked her again. "Aksana where did you want to go get lunch?"

"Wha oh I didn't think I had to tell you. But lets go to Friday's duh. We might just be friends but that doesn't mean we can't still do the same things we did before." She giggled. So I laughed with her… but on the inside my heart broke a little when she said we were just friends. But I can't let her know that so I faked a smile and drove to the nearest Fridays. It was only a fifteen minute drive until we got there.

"Welcome to TGI Fridays, how many are in your party?" Asked the hostess.

"Just two." I smiled politely.

"Booth or table?" I just looked at Aksana.

"Booth." She answered.

"Okay right this way." Smiled the hostess as she lead us to a booth ironically in the back of the restaruant. Once we sat down we looked at the menu and ordered our drinks. I need to play it cool and resist the urge to kiss her. I just need to create the illusion that we are just friends and that I'm over her. So I just checked my Twitter and made it seem like I may or may not have found somebody new. I practically payed no attention to her.

"Okay really!? I call table top" she said getting my attention referring to the bet we make when ever we go out to eat.

"Alright just let me finish this-"

"April! Now please."

"Okay, okay." I spoke as I placed my phone screen side up. "So whats up?"

"Nothing much just hanging in there. What about you how have you been?"

"Umm. I've been okay I suspose. I'm still trying to cope with everything. But I think I'm making progress" I spoke with some honesty.

"Well good for you." She awkwardly smiled. I know she can probably see right throught what I said, but I can see the sorrow in her eyes. I know she still thinks about me too. "You know we are going to have to practice our matches since its been years since we had a match against eachother?"

"Yea I kinda figured after I signed the contract. But I have no fear that we won't be good. The fans love us with or without each other."

"We can only hope."

"We don't need hope when we are good at what we do. Plus it doesn't matter what happens as long as we look good doing it… which shouldn't be hard for you because you always look good." I spoke nonschlantly as I drank my drink. I saw her blush just like how she always did whenever I complement her. She is so cute I just want to reach over this table and kiss her. I'm going to do it I going through withdraw I need my dose of Aksana. But to my demise the food comes. This is another thing I love about her. She doesn't care when she eats she just goes for it. I especially love it when she eats ribs or chicken and she gets it all over her cheeks, lucky me she decided to get ribs today. I just settled for the steak this time.

Everytime I see her I fall in love with her all over again. And right now she did it again to me. She has barbecue sauce all over her cheeks and fingers, most would think she has no manners but she does… until its time to eat. I just think its so adorable, then this is usually the part where I use my thumbs to clean her face so we can go. But she used a napkin to clean her face. Soon I will be able to clean her face for her again. I really do love her so much it hurts to know she isn't mine but that is what keeps me pushing to get her back. After we finished eating I paid the bill and then I drove back to the superstar hotel.

"Thank you for lunch it was very nice." She said with a smile. I love it when she smiles.

"It was nothing. We gotta get use to seeing each other a lot more since we have a storyline together." I lightly grinned. "Oh and before I forget" I spoke remembering I brought her that necklace the other day. "Here this made me think of you so I got it for you a few days ago." I shrugged as I handed her the necklace.

"Oh… Well thank you. It is very thoughtful of you to do that." She said as she looked at it.

"I would buy anything to make you happy."

"Thank you, but I gotta get going. See you tomorrow." And with that she leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I couldn't stop the blush and the smile that came with it when she did that. It lets me know that I am making progress.

* * *

**Well it looks like Aj's plan is set in motion for realzies. Talk about an awkward meeting Aj spitting truth and shit. Lolz. Anywhore so can we go ahead and just discuss having summertime fever! Like I just took my last final on Monday and I legit thought it was Friday. Its bad you guys I'm not even sure what day of the week it is. But on the up side I think its Layla's birthday today… if it isn't this just got really awkward. But I know its in June. I bet you are all like WTF just go Google it! Well that requires effort that I don't have right now. I dunno now I'm just rambling. Talk to you guys later I Love You all. **

**Ps. Me and MistressDaisy94 are writing a story you should probably go check it out, because yours truely is helping to write it. None to mention its a Leeana story. So when you go over there make sure you tell her who sent ya. Turtle backpack Turtle Landshark! -Joz**


	9. The start of a new story

**Aj's POV**

The next morning was an ok morning I guess. Waking up next to my Aksana would make it a beautiful morning, but its too bad she is probably waking up alone every morning just like me. I'm not going to let that get me down because today is the day where I can begin to really woo my girl and get her back. She is still wearing the ring and that means the love ship has set sail headed towards together forever island. Now really I just have to rebuilt the loyalty and trust boats so that way we will have something to build off of. It is going to be shakey at first but time will even it out and everything will be okay again. Mine and Aksana's fued doesn't officially start until later tonight after my match where Aksana is on commentary. Then we have a little confrontation in the ring afterwards. I'm really excited but yet I don't want to have to beat up the love of my life. But its my job first, my happiness second, and my love life third. That's how I see things for the time being, I have to do what has to be done before I can goof around.

With that being said I need to head to the gym for my pre show ritual. I only work out for about an hour give or take a few minutes, I don't want to hurt myself before the show even starts. Then from there I find something to eat and relax until showtime. Show starts at eight o'clock and my curtian call isn't until ten, so I arrived around nine. I need time to get my attire ready for tonight. I settled for my cut up t-shirt that had a simple math problem on it, Aj+Aksana= Eternal Love, all in a heart. I really like this one because it tells the honest truth in less then ten words. Then I decided on my normal jorts and my boots that still have yellow, green, and red laces on it with the matching wristbands. I then decided to go pick up the script and briefly look through it, and by briefly I mean I only skimmed what is susposed to happen tonight. Its not like I'm going to actually follow what it tells me to do. I'm going to do what I want to do and kick it up a notch. But until then I'm going to stretch and prepare for my match against Nattie.

**Aksana's POV**

When I arrived at the arena I decided to go pick up the script to see what has to be done tonight. Turns out I don't have a match but I have to do commentary so that means I don't have to get changed. So I went to go find Zack. He left the hotel earlier than I did because he wanted to go practice with the boys before the show started. So I decided to check catering to see if he was there, which he wasn't so I decided to get something to eat. I was in the process of picking out different fruits when I felt a pair of muscular arms wrap around me.

"I found you." Zack spoke in my ear.

"Well that's good because I was looking for you too." I said as I turned to face him.

"Oh really?"

"Yea really."

"So you decided to look for me in the fruit dish?" He jokeingly said

"No I was looking for you… but then I got hungry so I stopped for a snack." He just chuckled and gave me a kiss.

"Wow! Anyways do you have a match tonight?" He asked as he let me go and took a grape off my plate.

"No just commentary. What about you?" I shrugged as we headed off to his locker room.

"Yea I have a match against Wade."

"Oh make sure you watch out for that elbow, don't want it to mess up your pretty face." I smiled he blushed a little bit.

"I know I will try." He said as he held the door open for me. "You be carefull on commentary don't go slapping people just because." He grinned laughing at the other week when I slapped Aj.

"Really Zack I thought we were over that!"

"Yea but its still kinda funny."

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. After that he got changed and started to get ready for his match. He didn't win his match, ironically he got caught with the bull hammer when he went for Rough Ryder. Then after that it was my turn to go out there. I ended up going out first because I was to be on commentary.

"Hey Aksana how are you doing" King said in his happy voice he always has when the Divas come out.

"I'm doing fine King thanks for asking. John, Michael." I nodded acknowledging their presence. After that Natalya's theme hit.

"So Aksana this is your first time being at the announcers table isn't it?" asked John.

"It is John and I'm having fun so far. I'm really excited to be out here with you guys." I said genuinely happy to be there.

"Well its always fun to watch the Divas!" Jerry smiled

"Yes we know King you love the puppies." Cole sighed. "Oh look here comes our Divas Champ now." He said as Aj appeared at the top of the ramp. She then proceeded to skip down the ramp and straight towards me.

"Oh jeez." I murmered low enough so Aj couldn't hear. She then stopped right in front of me and took off her belt and sat it right on top of the announcers table.

"Aksana watch our baby ok. I gotta take care of buisness real quick." She said before she blew me a kiss and then slid into the ring.

"Did she just say 'our baby'?" Asked Cole.

"Yea She did. I'm telling you guys she hasn't been completely together as of late." I said seriously.

The bell then rung signaling the start of the match. It started off ok Nattie was really putting in work on Aj. Maybe Nattie will knock some sense into her.

"Aksana what do you think about this Aj compared to the one a few months ago?" Cole asked.

"Well to be honest this Aj is a lot more bold and a bit more reckless than the old one. I really do think she has a few screws loose in that pretty little head of hers. And I feel bad for whoever has to go up against her because it looks like she is showing alot more ruthless aggression in the ring. See look." I said honestly as Aj was slamming Natalya's face into the canvas screaming like a person gone mad.

"Yea thats true. But rumor has it that you are the new number one contender for the championship." JBL spoke looking at me. I just let out a deep sigh before responding.

"Yea its true. I tried to avoid it as much as possiable, but you can only beat every diva back there in the locker room some many times before you become number one contender." I said blankly as I made eye contact with Aj as she was choking Nattie with a smile.

"Look at her she its one thing to choke somebody, buts another thing to smile while choking somebody!" Jerry said in a concerned voice.

"I told you she is coo-coo for Cocoa Puffs." I sang.

"Why did you say it like that? Arent you happy to finally get a shot at the title?" JBL asked

"Now don't get me wrong I'm as excited to be getting a title shot as much as the next person. But do you see who is the champion? And do you know the history between me and her, because if you do then you'd know why I'm a little skeptical to get into the ring with her." Its true I am a tad bit skeptical about having to fight against the person who broke my heart. It was then that Aj surprisingly used my finisher ,the Divo drop, and slammed Nattie into the canvas. She then gave me that sexy psychotic smile she does and got up and walked to the ropes that were closest to the table.

"I'm almost done babe just give me a second to throw out the trash." She yelled over the fans before she turned back to Natalya and hit her with a stern shining wizard. Aj just smiled and laughed before she went for the pin.

One… Two… Three

"Did you guys see how she just laughed after she hit Natalya. I guess your right there really is something wrong with her!" Jerry spoke.

"I told you and y'all didn't listen. She has some serious issues." It was then that Aj started to attack Natayla. "Crap! I'll catch you guys later." I quickly said before I ripped off the headset and slid into the ring. I then grabed Aj and threw her off Nattie. "What the hell bro? You won already what else to you want!" I yelled at her over the crowd who was almost at a deafening roar as I kneeled down to see if Nattie was ok. I then saw Aj's boots inch closer to me, so I set Nattie to the side and stood up only to be toe to toe with Aj. "I think you should go." I spoke seriously. She just smiled.

"And what are you going to do if I don't?" She said as she shoved my shoulder. Here we go this is the part where I'm suspose to solidify that there is a feud between me and her. So I use both of my hands and pushed her as hard as I could. She fell backwards onto the canvas with a hard thud, her eyes widened as she realized what I just did. It then turned into a really psychotic look. "YOU'RE SUSPOSED TO BE ON MY TEAM AKSANA!" She yelled and threw a little tantrum as she rolled out the ring. "YOU'RE DONE! I'M DONE WITH YOU! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU REGRET THAT!" She screamed as she walked up the ramp. "GIMME MY TITLE!" She yelled as she snatched her belt From the guy who was holding it, and she then pushed him. I just pointed to the title and motioned around my waist signaling that I'm after it. She let out a shriek and stormed back stage. I have to admit even though we both don't want to do this she is doing one hell of a job selling this. So I went back over to make sure Nattie was ok. Well its good to know that the fans are loving this because they are just screaming and cheering. It actually worries me a little bit that they are getting a kick out of watching two ex-lovers go at it in the ring. But just like Jim said we gotta give the people what they want.

After I helped Nattie backstage, surprisingly she gave me hug and thanked me. I don't mind because when me and Aj were together she was the only one of the Total Divas who just accepted us and didn't give us any shit for being together. Then after that I just headed off to find Zack. He was in his locker room where I left him.

"Really babe coo coo for Cocoa Puffs?" He taunted.

"I couldn't think of anything better!" I protested. He just laughed and pulled me in for a hug.

"Ok well now I wants some Cocoa Puffs. So how about we finish up here and then we can head to the store and pick up some Cocoa Puffs for dinner?"

"Ok I like brinner. Breakfast for dinner sounds good to me." I smiled before I leaned up and kissed him. This is what I like about Zack he can be so random sometimes like it could be one in the morning and he will get a craving for ice cream and then we would go get ice cream. Now that I get to hang out with him a lot more I realized what a great guy he really is. I could maybe one day see us living together, but not anytime soon because I'm still trying to get over her. And so with that we packed up our stuff and headed to the nearest store and picked up some cereal and milk. The more I hang out with him the more I start to take intrest in him.

* * *

**looks like the bittersweet Story line begins. but this is only the beginning. Any ways so like can we take a minute to acknowledge the fact that Aj returned on Monday and just takes her title back like slight work… as much as I kind of want to laugh at the same time its bittersweet for Paige. Poor thing was so excited about being the champ saying she wasn't a fluke, then she losses it via a roll up. I'm not choosing sides I'm just saying. Its whatever though. I recently tried Fry Dip… its basically Ketchup & Mayo mixed together. Its actually not that bad tbh. Only in 'Merica! -Joz **

**Oh and check out my friend MistressDaisy94 we are writing a story on her… page?… channel,… I dunno what do they call it on here? Well I'm going to call it writer dome. So go check out her writer done. **


	10. Sexy Practice

**Aj's POV**

It's about seven in the morning right now and I am sitting in the middle of this training ring at the WWE Performance center. They gave me the key to the place so that me and Aksana could practice our matches together. Last night after the show Steph found us both personally and well I'm not sure what she said to Aksana, but I'm sure it was along the lines of how she thinks that we should get into the ring with each other and get any ring rust off for good, and to make sure that the bond between us is still there so nobody gets hurt. And what she means by bond is that the day of the Leeana incident I broke the trust bond between us. And when you wrestle you have to trust that the other person is going to follow through on their part of the move, or else someone can get seriously hurt or it will look sloppy and fake. Even though doing this required me to wake up this early in the morning, I would do it every morning if that means I get to feel Aksana's sweaty body pressed up against mine. Plus I get to run my hands almost all over her beautiful curvasious body. I just hope she is going to wear a pair of her sexy work out shorts. Damn she looks so good in short shorts, I just love when she bends over and I get that perfect view from the back. Ugh everything about her is just absolutly perfect to me and I can't get over how beautiful she is. I love her I really do and I don't want anybody else. I love her so much that if we ever get to the point where I can't have her… ha well I will make sure nobody else can. You're all probably like why would I do that to the person you love? Well my friends some times love makes you do crazy things. But that's besides the point right now I have to warm up and stretch so that I'm ready to go when my future wifey gets here. I decided to just were a pair of workout spandex pants, the matching sports bra, and my workout sneakers. I even made the tough decision to put my hair up in a bun today. I'm still not sure why the hell we decided to come here so early in the first place. This place doesn't open up until ten am. So that gives me more than enough time to try something with her. I mean its been about two maybe three months since she or any one else touched me, and my hormones are begging for release. But I'm tired of imagining that she was the one pleasing me with her fingers, I want the real thing now. I can only do it to myself a certian amout of times before I get bored of it, and I'm just dying to feel her delicate touch.

It might be a long shot to get all of that after what I did. But maybe she might let me have her, I mean I just want to taste her again. Its been so long that I can't remember what she taste like. I just want her to ride my face until I make her cum, so that way maybe she might see how much I love her and that I am sorry and take me back. I know T.M.I but I can't help it I haven't had an orgasm at the hand of someone else since the last time Aksana touched me back in December. I'm tired of doing it myself, I know I could probably just find some random person to take care of that for me but then they are going to want something in return and I don't want to put my lips on anybody else body beside my Aksana's.

I just want to run my hands and tongue all over her beautiful body starting with her neck oh how much she loved it when I gave her hickies. Then from there I would kiss my way down to her simply exquisite breast where I could just sit and suck on them all day and not get tired of it. That and because I love how she purrs and moans when I nibble on them sometimes. Eventually we'd both be so turned on from it that I just have to get to her sweet spot. So I'd unlatch my self from her nipple and press my lips to her's in the most passionate and loving way I could. Our tongues would just dance with together but eventually she would give in and let me have control of her mouth. God I love the feeling of my tongue inside her mouth, I could make out with her for hours. But that is for another time because I know she is yearning for my touch and I can never say no to her.

So hesitantly I pull away from her and look into her eyes I could see love, lust, and tenderness in her eyes, just by looking into her eyes I was able to tell what she wanted. She wanted me to make love to her like I've done almost every other night and that is what I plan to do. So I kissed my way down her chin and to her neck where I would leave another hickey. There is nothing wrong with giving your lover more than one hickey at a time, I'm just marking my property. Then from there I'd kiss down to her breast again and give both of them a quick kiss and then trail butterfly kisses all the way down to her abdomen. You can't tell on TV but she has abs to die for, its faint but you can see an outline of her six pack. So I like to use my tongue to outline each one. By this time she is usually squirming around so much begging for me to touch her. So I did I always did when she begged for it. I would then kiss a line down to the waist band of her boy short panties. Those are the kind she prefers to wear I don't mind because I think they look sexy on her and it turns me on whenever she walked around in them. And when I get down there I can't help the smile that comes to my face because she is so wet for me that she soaked through the fabric, I give that a kiss to just as a teaser.

After that I would remove the fabric from my soon to be midnight paradise snack, and that smile I had before always comes back even bigger than the smile of Ceshire Cat. Her dripping wet center is finally mine and I'm free to chow down. But no, not so fast when I'm making love to her, so I give it a kiss before I move up to kiss he on her lips. This time with more passion than love because in my eyes passion is love you can express by doing something that would cause great pleasure to your lover. So just by that simple kiss I can tell her I love her and she can say it right back. It would be at that time I would dip one of my fingers in between her sweet lower lips and really feel how much she loves and wants me. Then she would let out a throaty moan into my mouth turning me on even more then I was and it just made me want to hear her do it again, and that is when I would add another finger and rub circles around her clit getting her to cry out in pleasure moaning out my name. Oh my name always sounds sweet when she moans it and it makes me weak. But I want her to yell my name so that the neighbors know my name, to the point where they bang on the wall telling us to be quiet but I keep going until my girl is satisfyed. So I slowly take those two fingers and push them inside of her, its so warm and moist in there all because of me. Then I slowly begin to pump my fingers in and out of her love canal, and she would purr and moan telling me to speed up or go a little harder and add another finger. The way she would moan and holler would turn me on so much that sometimes I thought I would cum right there on the spot, but its not about me in that moment its about her. When I got tired of using my fingers it was finally time for me to get to taste her sweet nectar. So I would pull out my fingers and suck them dry of her juices. Then I'd give her one last kiss before I would adventure off to the one spot on her I've been dying to get to.

I always took my time getting down there because I knew it would drive her crazy to the point where she would almost push me down there, and that is when I knew she was ready. So I grabed her thighs and spread them enough to connect my mouth to her wanting center. No matter how hard I tried I could never just tease with my tongue she taste to good to stop. So I'd just create a seal with my mouth around her clit and I went to town on her. I just licked and slurped her like I haven't ate in days. Aksana always loved it when I did it that way she said it makes her see stars and hearts, plus she panted and moaned my name out loud. She even tangled her fingers in my hair and pulled me closer into her. All it made me want to do is suck harder and insert my fingers inside her too. By this point she would be on the verge of cumming so I'd remove my fingers and dip my tongue even deeper into her, and then without warning she would cum into my mouth. This was my favorite part where I get to lick up all of her juices and swallowed it, damn she tasted to good not to.

Then I would kiss a trail back up to her mouth where I gave her the most loving kiss I ever could give her. I always love sharing how sweet she tasted with her, I never did it to be inconsiderate but just to thank her for letting me love her in this way. Just like I know she would do the same to me, as we stared into each others eyes I could see my future and it is me and her doing this all the time together for the rest of our lives. But at the same time I know we really are ment to be together because our hearts would beat in sync I could feel it and she did too. This moment would only last for about five minutes before she would flip me over and so now she was on top. Then she would connect her lips to mine in a loving passionate way. She would then begin to trail kisses down my neck and then she would-

"Sorry I'm late they mixed up my order at Starbucks." I heard hey say out of nowhere snapping me out of my thoughts. Oh fuck I'm so turned on right now and I can feel it. And adding insult to injury Aksana is wearing a bright blue sports bra, spandex shorts, and her sneakers. She had her gorgeous long black hair tied back in a ponytail, with a bright blue headband to match. I swear I might cum in my pants before we are done here, and that is about two hours from now. Ok Aj just act cool and relax.

"No it's ok I just got here ten minutes ago. Its fine I was only stretching." I shrugged. As she placed her stuff on the floor next to my stuff and climbed into the ring.

"I gotta say this place is pretty nice. I wish we had something like this when we were just rookies." She smiled looking around the place.

"I know it would have made training a lot more easier. But then again we got to take part of NXT season 3, the only season ever for divas. So I ain't even mad." I giggled as I put my hands up to show my surrender.

"Yea your right, plus none to mention we are two of the very few women to hold both the FCW Woman's Championship and to be Queen of FCW." She added.

"Yea I know it was so long ago when it all happened. Almost six years ago we walked into this company we call home now, and here we are today WWE's current top two Divas."

"And in those six long years we both accomplished alot. You becoming Diva's Champ, me becoming the first ever wrestler from Lithunia in WWE. And now together we have attracted the most attention to the Divas since the days of Trish and Lita. As much as I hate to admit it… I kinda want to top the Trish and Lita feud, just me and you and the next couple months and some crazy outrageous moments." She spoke as she began to warm up outside the ring.

"Its like you're reading my mind because I think we could match up to the Lita Trish feud maybe even better. As far as crazy and outrageous I think We can do that, but you realize that we can't listen to what they tell us to do. We can just use them as a guide line." I suggested as I began to stretch. She now was jumping rope on the outside of the ring. And damn… the way her breast just go up and down as she jumps. They are just begging me to break them free out of that bra, and it isn't helping my cause right now. Ok umm look away from her think of zombies and getting bitten.. Alright I think I'm ok… for now.

"He'll yea I'm down with breaking the rules. And of the higher power doesn't like it oh well they can't fire us both. Plus it is an awesome way to go out… with a bang!" She smiled.

"Yea we are just doing what is best for buisness!" I declared. Then after that we both finished stretching and so now we first focused on doing the basics of wrestling. Which consisted of arm drags, hammer locks, chlothes lines, take downs. After that we did more technical moves like head scissors, DDTs, hurricanranas. That after those we just got right into it.

"Alright you ready to lose?" I said in my best game face

"The real question is are you ready to lose." She challenged back.

"There can only be one winner!" I spoke putting on my best psycho face, before I charged her with a chlothes line. She just ducked it and grabbed me in a bear hug from behind. Oh man how I longed to feel her arms wrapped around me like that again, so I made sure to subtlely grind my butt against her crouch. This only lasted a few seconds before she slammed me face first in to the canvas, then slided up to get me in a headlock.

"Give up! Come on tap." She demanded. They don't call me a spitfire for nothing so I slowly started to get to my feet.

"Not today princess." I smirked before I pushed her off me into the ropes, catching her on the rebound with a head scissors and flipped her onto the mat. I then did my infamous skip around her and waited for her to get back to her knees before I jumped on her and got her in a rear naked choke. Ha I would love for us both to be naked with her lightly choking me. She did that from time to time when I teased her and she would 'punish' me, each time I'd just end up cumming even harder everytime. I love it when she gets all dominate and ties me to the bed, sometimes I often found myself teasing her just for that sole purpose.

"Shhh shhh. Its ok don't fight it just go to sleep." I cooed as she struggled to get to her feet. She then let out a laugh and ran backwards i to the turnbuckle. Causing me to let go of my grip on her and she walked foward and turned towards me. I know exactly what she is going to do next. And as I guessed she ran at me so I got my knees up and she ran right into then. So before she had time to recover I ran up behind her jumped up grabed her by her hair and slamed her head down onto the canvas like a bulldog. Then I got back to my feet and waited for her to get back to her feet and then I hit her with a chlothes line. And I hit her with about three more before sh caught me mid air and hit me with the Divo drop for a three count. Shit I forgot that was her finisher, and she can catch you with it when you least expect.

"One… Two… Three! Looks like I won this time Lovebug! Maybe next time." She cooed. Did she just call me Lovebug? I love it when she called me that, except I'm not sure if she knows she just did. I'm not questioning it thought.

"You may have won this time, but I really don't think you can do that again. I wasn't ready that time I forgot you could catch me at anytime with that." I challenged. She then got up and stuck out her hand to help me up. When I grabbed her hand I felt that spark that I always felt when we held hands. And judging by the look on her face she felt it too.

"Ok you wanna go fine we'll go." She smirked still not letting go of my hand. I used that to my advantage and flipped her in a arm drag and I got her in a arm bar. She struggled a bit but eventually started to give in. Just when I thought she was out she somehow manages manages to use her right hand and grab her left and began to break the hold. Aksana has always been stronger then me so I can only hold it for a while. So before she could successfully break the hold I let go and began to wail on her. I didn't hit her as hard as I would anybody else I don't believe in domestic violence between couples… Plus I don't want to hurt her. I then decided I want to go a little high risk and hit her with a cross body, so I went and climbed the turnbuckle. I waited for her to get up and face me and I jumped off towards her. But to my demise she saw it comming and jumped out the way causing me to almost stick the landing on my feet, but I landed on my ankle funny and I felt a slight pop.

"Ahh fuck!" I groaned out of pain as I grabed my left ankle.

"Oh my God Aj I'm so sorry. Are you ok?" She panicked as she rushed to my side. "You didn't break it or anything did you?" She asked as she gently grabbed my left leg and pulled it into her lap.

"No I just think I tweaked it on the landing thats all. I think I'm fine." I spoke as she untied my shoe and took it off to get a better look at it.

"Does this hurt?" She asked as she lightly poked at my ankle.

"Oww ok yea that hurt." I whinced. "I don't think its broken, I probably need to just ice it." I shrugged. She looked at me with the most innocent face I've ever seen her make. It looked like she was about to cry, sometimes she gets a little over emotional. "Hey I'm fine no need to cry. It wasn't your fault." I cooed as I used my right hand to cup her face. She just leaned into my hand.

"Are you sure? Because I don't like seeing you get hurt." She spoke softly looking into my eyes.

"I will be fine, we were trained to withstand moments like this. You have nothing to worry about." I reassured her as I moved my leg off her lap and pulled her in for a hug. She didn't fight it she just hugged me back and let out a sigh. "God I miss you so much Sana." I murmered into her neck before I pulled away from her and looked her in the eye. "I really am sorry I never ment to hurt you."

"I know… I miss you too Aj but I'm not ready yet. Somethings are harder to forget than others." She spoke looking else where.

"I understand I just wanted you to know that I really am sorry. I took you for granted and now I'm paying the price." I said honestly. I know she wants me just as much as I want her. So I slowly leaned in for a kiss giving her time to pull away, but she doesn't infact she leaned in and kissed me. Ugh I swear she taste better every time we kiss. And I see fireworks as I close my eyes this is how it should be I know she feels it to. Judgeing by the way she is running her fingers through my hair I know she feels it for sure. I don't know what is going to happen next, but all I know is I don't want her to stop kissing me. We are ment to be together, we belong together. I just wish I could get her to see it that way too. After a minute or so we slowly pulled away to catch our breath.

"We shouldn't be doing this. It isn't fair to others." She murmered looking anywhere but in my eyes.

"Forget the others Aksana this is between you and me. When we kissed I could feel the electricity between us and don't tell me you didn't feel it too. It might feel wrong to you but it feels so right to me. I really am sorry I hurt you, but those were the best six months of my life ever that I spent with you, but I don't want it to just be six months I want it to be six million months that I get to spend with you. You're the only thing I want and need, everyday that passes and I don't wake up or go to sleep in your arms I feel like it is just another day wasted. And I don't want to waste another day." I said honestly from the bottem of my heart.

"I did feel the electricity when we kissed. I can't hide the fact that it just feels like we are ment to be, but damn it Aj you hurt me. And it hurt me deeply its no cut that can just heal overnight. I just think it would be best if we just moved on… I did and I know you can too." What the hell does she mean she moved on? I can tell she isn't completely over me, that kiss proved me other wise. Well then that means I'm going to have to get my hands a little dirty to get rid of this rebound she has.

"And I am determined to help you pull out the knife I stabed into your heart, I can't move on not when I know I hurt you that bad. I broke you and I know I can fix you. But first do you mind helping me to my car, because I wana ice this before it swells or anything." I asked like what I said before never happened. She just nodded and helped me out the ring.

"Are you sure you will be ok for the taping later? Because I'm sure they won't mind changing the match card." She spoke

"You worry a lot like I don't think its healthy to worry that much." I spoke a I began to head to the exit as she grabbed our bags. "I'll be fine I will ice it on the plane to Hartford and it should be good to go." I spoke of the show that was set to take place in Hartford Conneticut. As we walked out into the parking lot

"Ok but make sure you get the doctors to check it out when you get to the arena."

"Yea I know I will remember." I said as I opened the door to my car.

"Alright and don't do anything crazy ok." She said as she put my stuff into the car and then closed my door.

"Well I make no promises crazy is what I do best, its all I know!" I smirked.

"Whatever I will see you in a couple hours." She spoke walking away.

"Okay a few hours see you then. I promise to drive safely just for you." And with that I recklessly backed out of my parking spot and sped off at a dangerous speed. All in good fun to scare her a little bit. But now I need to talk to Layla maybe she knows who Aksana moved on to.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long to update. But I hope this longer, and sexier chapter makes up for it. Oh Aj and her perverted thoughts. But the problem is what happens when Aj finds out Aksana is with Zack? I dunno yet either but I know it won't be to pretty. But I think the real problem here is why isn't there an invention where I can flip through the TV channels with my mind? Science get on it! Fucking finally Layla left Fandango's sorry ass in the dust. But she went to Summer... Sumla? Laylummer? Maybe. Anyways like my friends from the U.S. does anybody remember Zoo Pals? Like the fucking song of my childhood. Probably the most badass plates could ever get. **

**Oh and before I forget go check out MistressDaisy94's writer dome. She is giving out free tattoos over there. Oink! Oink! Zoo Pals! Zoo Pals make we eating fun! True Story -Joz**


	11. I wish you never told me

**Aj's POV**

After my plane landed in Hartford and settled into my hotel room it was about seven thirty. It was perfect because I need to talk to Layla and see if she knows who my Aksana supposedly moved on to. But really that person is just a pawn in my game to get my girl back because that person is just going to make her realized that I am one of a kind and nobody could ever come close to how awesome I am. So in a way they are doing me a favor, but at the same time I don't like the thought of someone else kissing and feeling on my girlfriend. Aksana is Aj's and Zivile is April's its very simple its not that complicated. Leeana is what we are know as by the WWE Universe, but behind the scenes and in our hearts its April and Zivile because that is who we fell in love with. She fell in love with April not Aj, and I fell in love with Zivile not Aksana. I know it sounds confusing but the whole thing is I fell in love with who she is not who she plays. I'm in love with every aspect that my Zivile comes with. So that is who I need to woo Zivile not Aksana, and with that in mind I have to remember to visit a music store. I have an idea that I know will work but it is going to take a while to do it because I haven't the slightest clue about how the world of music works. It will be painstaking but the pay off will be great. But right now I gotta go solve some mysteries. And by mysteries I mean find out who the hell the rebound is.

So I grabbed my ring gear and headed off to the arena. For the first time in a while I was actually on time before opening bell. Its only a Smackdown taping and the divas matches usually don't happen until half way through the show. But I need to find Layla, so I went and got changed into my ring gear and set out to find her. The first place I checked was catering there is always a good chance she is hanging out there. Surprisingly she wasn't there so the next place I figured would be the Diva's locker room. I really honestly don't want to go in there, but I really need to talk to Lay. Before I even open the door all the way I can already hear Lay talking. I love Lay I do she is my road sister, we talk about everything and anything. She is always there for me when I need her, plus she knows about everything that goes on backstage. So surely she must know who Aksana "moved on" to. When I walked in I instantly spotted her sitting on the bench on the far side of the room. I tried to get her attention with out having to go all the way in but she is too busy getting ready for our match later. When I began to walk towards her every Total Diva in there stopped and stared at me as I walked past. I just smiled at them all until I got to Layla.

"Hey Lay when you get a chance I need to talk to you." I spoke. She just looked up at me and smiled.

"Umm yea sure, why whats up?" She asked.

"I can't explain it right here not with these Nosey Nancy's over there!" I spoke raising my voice on the last part as I look back at all the other Divas who were staring at us avert their eyes from us. And now that I really have a chance to look around where is Aksana? Shouldn't she be in her getting ready since she doesn't get ready with me anymore? Maybe she isn't here yet, but she is always on time...

"Ok just give me one sec." She spoke as she finished putting on her kick pads. She was wearing her usual infinity attire, the purple one though. "Ok lets go." She exclaimed as we headed for the door. Once we exited we started to head down the hall.

"You're awful happy today." I spoke noticing a little pep in her step.

"Yea Michelle and Lealynn or going to be flying out for Elimination Chamber on Sunday. I'm so excited I miss them so much, I haven't seen them since earlier this month." She gushed.

"Well then that is a good thing to be happy about. I finally get to hold my niece after almost five months." I giggled. Around here if you have a kid and if you bring them backstage then they automatically become part of the family. So to Lealynn in a way I would be aunt Aj to her just like she would be my niece.

"I know its been too long, I can't wait! Anyways what did you want to talk about?"

"Well today me and Aksana were training working on our in ring chemistry against eachother."

"Oh no this can't be good." She murmmered.

"Its not that bad, but while we were I landed on my ankle funny and she helped me. Fast forward some and we kissed it felt right like how it was and should be. So I told her how I felt and she said she missed me too."

"Oh boy then what happened?" She asked as we walked into catering.

"But then she said that she isn't ready and that we should move on. And appearenty she moved on already, so I was wondering if you know who she is rebounding on?" She just stared at me with guilt.

"I don't think that is a good idea. You know somethings are better left unknown." She spoke not looking at me. She only does that when she knows something bad.

"Lay don't play with me like that I know you know who it is. Do I have to force it out of you?"

"Aj you know I can't tell you its not really my place to-"

"Its someone we know isn't it?" I said cutting her off. I do this to Lay all the time, I question her until she blurts out what I want to know.

"Aj I don't think-"

"They work with us don't they? Its a guy isn't it?"

"Please don't make me-"

"Its somebody who I don't like isn't it? Is that why she doesn't get changed in the Divas locker room? She didn't really move on did she? Is he cuter than me? Because I will steal her back in a quick minute. Does he love her because it will only make taking her even more sweet?" I asked in a ripid fire. "Lay come on help me out I just want to know who my compitition is. Come on if you were really my friend you'd tell me. I thought you loved me like a sister we are susposed to-"

"It's Zack! They got together some time after Valentine's day. Please stop asking questions." She blurted out so fast I could barely even hear her right. She always cracks under pressure.

"Haha thats so funny Lay. She moved onto Swagger?! That isn't even competition what the hell does she see in him? I mean I guess he is cute but he always hangs out with that Yosemite Sam wannabe. To be honest that guy looks like some sort of sexual preditor. I guess he is better than he-who-shall-not-be-mentioned." I rambled. But Layla frowned and stared at me in sorrow.

"Aj no… she is with he-who-shall-not-be-mentioned." She spoke slowly and with caution. I couldn't help but laugh, Lay is always playing jokes on me at the worst times ever.

"Hahaha! Oh Lay you are so funny. Yeah right like she would go to Zack, she knows I absolutely can't stand him. Plus I'm pretty sure he learnt his lesson the last time he-" Layla then grabed me by the shoulders and turned me around. And what I saw made me sick to my stomach. Aksana was standing down the hall and then he came and put his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and they began to make out. I swear I don't think I've ever saw red so thick like I am right now. Thank God Lay grabbed me by the arm and dragged me away from there, because I would be going to jail for voluntary manslaughter. I can't think straight right now, I just need to break something.

"Aj please don't do anything crazy. I told you it was a bad idea." Lay said cautiously. Have you ever been so mad you start to cry? Because that is whats happening to me right now.

"How long have you known?"

"What?"

"Damn it Lay don't fuck with me! How long have you known about them?" I snapped

"Umm I think a few weeks now." I didn't say anything else to her I just pushed her away and stormed off. She has known that for weeks a neglected to tell me. I'm not sure where I'm going but I need to go. So I kept walking until I got to my locker room. Once I got in there I just let lose and released all my demons. I let out a very pissed off scream and started to tear apart my room. I broke the lamps, flipped the couches, threw chairs at the wall, kicked the table. Nothing was safe in the room. When I finished destroying everything I just collapsed in the corner and cried. I don't know why I'm crying, but I'm too mad to think about it the more I think about it the more mad I get.

I can't believe she would do that to me. Him of all people I knew I shouldn't have asked. God I thought he lernt not to come near my Aksana. If she is trying to break my heart its working because the thought of them one day possiably getting married, hell just the thought of them even sharing a bed breaks my heart. Its not fair, but this is my fault I started this. After about five more minutes I got up and went into the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. Her being with Zack is my fault. Zivile's broken heart is my fault. Oh my god what have I done!? I practicaly ruined my own damn life. Who am I? Who is April anymore? All I see is a monster staring back at me, and its mocking me. I caused this, I made this mess and I have to clean it up. I can't let Zack have her, he isn't good enough for her. Who does he think he is? The thought of him making love to my girlfriend makes me see red all over again. I can't take it anymore. So I took my fist and drove it straight into the mirror, and it shattered into a million pieces. I just watched it fall and hit the floor.

As I stood there watching the shards spill to the floor is when I realised what I need to do. I need to get rid of him for good or atleast a month or two because that is all I need. Now just like I will get in trouble for trashing this room and breaking this mirror, I have to break Zack too. And what a better way to break a guy in our kind of buisness then to get him fired for something he didn't even do, and knows nothing about. I know its a bit extreme but it has to be done he knows how I feel about him and Aksana. So if he wants to push I will push back.

After staring at myself in the broken shards I decided it was time to go. So I grabbed my championship and left for the gorilla. No I'm not just going to walk out the building, I might be beyond pissed off but I still love my job. When I got to the gorilla Layla, Nattie, and Aksana were already there. They all looked at me like I have two heads.

"Aj are you ok? You look like you were in a mosh pit or something." Asked Layla as she walked over to me.

"I've had better nights. You know what happened Lay." I said emotionless.

"Are you sure because your fist is bleeding look." She said grabbing my right fist. I looked down and it was, not a lot but it is dripping blood.

"Oh... I guess I was so mad I didn't feel it cut me… oh well it doesn't hurt as much as my heart does right now." I spoke emotionless again. It was then that Aksana began to walk towards me. "You don't move. I don't want to talk to you right now. You've done enough today."

"What the hell are you so mad about!?" She questioned

"What am I mad about?! What am I mad about?!" No she can't know I know about Zack. "Nothing I'm fine, don't worry about it, just keep looking beautiful as always."

"Well we can't help but to worry your hand is bleeding all over the floor." She said as she went to grab my hand but I snatched it away before she could touch me.

"Don't touch me I'm fine. Lay will you come with me to get this taped." I spoke as I backed away from Aksana, who had on a very confused face.

"Umm yea come on let's go." She spoke softly as she began to lead me to the Trainer's room. "Do you want to tell me what you cut your fist on?"

"I fell." I stated simply.

"Is that what you're going to stick with?"

"Yup." I spoke as I sat down on the examination table. Then the doctors began to clean and dress my wound. When they finished it left us with about one minute to get to the curtian. So we had to practically run back to the gorilla. As soon as I got there my music hit and I went through the curtian. Layla and I had a tag match against Natalya and Aksana tonight. And good thing I have to act like a crazed ex because right now I'm not going to be acting I am going to be a crazed ex.

After me and Lay got to the ring the hell rang and Lay started off against Nattie. I'm not quite sure what happened because my eyes were dead set on Aksana. I'm still trying to get the image of her and Zack kissing out of my head. But why him of all people? She could have chose any guy in the whole entire world but she chose him. Is this how it felt when she found out? Because this fucking sucks and I just want this to end. It really is taking everything I have to not run backstage and beat the living shit out of him, violence isnt going to help me get my Zivile and Aj's Aksana back. So really I have to do what I have to do and watch everything fall into place, to be honest I'm not sure what my plan is but it now involves two types of revenge to two different people. And now I'm pissed off, I want in.

"Lay quit playing and let me have her." I yelled at Layla before she dragged Nattie into our corner and tagged me in. Today the rule book goes out the window, so I gave Nattie a plethora of kicks to the ribs. I don't give a fuck right now, but I don't feel like kicking her anymore so I backed up and let her fall to the canvas. She then began to crawl over to her corner for a tag, but I'm not done with her just yet. So just before she could get the tag I jumped in between her and Aksana. So I blew a kiss to Aksana and then kicked Nattie right in the gut causing her to flip to her back in pain. I then jumped on her and rained down punches on her until the ref pulled me off. I just laughed and set up to hit her with a Shinning Wizard. As soon as she got to her knees I charged her and hit her dead center on the side of her head.

And it was over so I went to go for the pin when I remembered Aksana is on the apron. So I grabbed Nattie by the hair and drug her to her corner where I grabbed her hand and made her tag in Aksana. The crowd erupted in cheers for Aksana and I. When Aksana got into the ring we stood toe to toe in the center of the ring staring eachother down. As I look at her I think of who she is rebounding off of and I'm mad. But at the same time the fans have all chosen sides, either its a lets go Aj chant or an Aksana chant. I just grabbed her and gave her a chaste kiss, before I slapped her. And she stumbled back so I charged her and hit her with a drop kick to the knees and she fell to the floor. I pounced on her and wailed on her screaming I love you's and I hate you's until the ref pulled me off. When the ref pulled me off I realized what I just did, I hurt my poor Aksana. So I rushed to her side and craddled her in my arms.

"Oh babe I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you I love you." I cooed as I helped her to her knees. It was then I decided I wanted to hit her with a shinning wizard to so I ran towards to other ropes and charged her, but before I had time to react she caught me in a Divo drop. Fuck not again why do I keep forgetting about that. I then felt her go for the pin. But lucky me Lay was there to break it up. Aksana then went to go take care of Layla so I took that oppertunity to get back to my feet. Natalya was still out on the floor, so I have this match in the bag. I then waited for her to turn around and I hit her with a spin kick causing her to cripple over in pain, now is my chance. So I walked over to her and began to set her up in the Black Widow... That was before I remembered who this was. I can't put my girlfriend in a submission hold even if I am secretly mad at her.

I just threw her to the ground and tagged Lay in. I practically did all the work all Lay has to do is go for the pin, I can't do it. I then climbed off the apron and grabbed my title and started towards the ramp. By this time there was a three count and Layla's music blasted through the speakers.

"Aj where are you going?" I heard Layla yell after me but I just kept walking. I don't care anymore. I just need to go. I can't leave this arena knowing I made my future wife tap out, I never wanted to hurt her in the first place. But I have to remember that I signed that paper that said I have to fight her, and I know she probably doesn't want to fight me either. But we have to because its best for buisness. When I walked through the curtian guess who was sitting on the crate waiting for who I could assume is Aksana. Right now I have every intention to slap him silly, but to them I have no logical reason to slap him. He hasn't talked to me since the meeting. So maybe I will talk to him. I walked up to him and he looked up at me.

"Ummm… Hi." He spoke cautiously, I just glared at him and cocked my head to the side. "Did you want something or are-"

"I swear on your dead body if you fuck up any of my plans I will make it my life goal to make your life a living hell. So I suggest you keep your hands to yourself, because you know I actually will do it." I warned and began to walk off. "And between you and me this converstation never happened." Then I turned on my heels and left for my locker room. I'm not even going to wait to see his reaction because I don't care. When I got back to my locker room it was a complete and total mess. Its crazy how mad you can get that you don't realize how dangerous you were until you come back to your senses. So I fixed the couches, picked up the chairs and cleaned up all my make-up that I threw to the floor. I then grabbed my bag and set it on the couch. I then put on a shirt and a pair of sweatpants over my attire. It was then that there was a knock on the door.

"Go away I'm busy." I groaned I don't fell like talking to anybody right now. But the door opened and closed anyways.

"What the hell did you do in here?" I heard in that damn accent I hate but I love so much.

"Don't you know what go away means? I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Yea I know what it means, clearly I ignored it for a reason. April what the hell was that out there?"

"Damn it Zivile! I might love you but that doesn't mean I have to explain myself to you." I complained as I turned to face her. Whenever we are mad at each other we use our real names.

"So you're telling me that you just threw the match and let Layla get the win just because?"

"God who do you think I am? Ok I may have done some messed up things to you in the past but I actually have a heart. And well I'm sorry if I couldn't bring my self to make the love of my life tap out. Ok I said it I couldn't do it, it didn't feel right."

"You're saying it like I want to do this. But remember who said we have to do it for the fans because at the end of the day this is what we do, we entertain people. What happened to that? If I have to do it you sure as hell are going to do it too." She argued. I really don't want to argue with her right now. I hate it when we argue ecspecially now since there won't be make up sex when we finish.

"This has absolutely nothing to do with the fans, this is between me and you April and Zivile not Aj and Aksana. Look at this room you caused this my bleeding fist you did that too, you unknowingly broke my heart and it pissed me off. Good thing Lay was there because I would probably be in jail right now for murder." I explained. She is just staring at me in confusion. "Fucking Christ why am I even trying? I knew I shouldn't have asked her 'cause all it did was… no what nevermind I gotta go see you later." I murmmered and grabbed my bag to leave. As I went to leave she grabbed me by the arm and pulled me back.

"What the hell do I have to do with you trashing this room and you cutting your hand?" She asked. God the fact that she thinks I don't know about Zack makes me almost want to cry. There is probably a reason she didn't tell me about him, and that reason just happened less than thirty minutes ago. The best part is she doesn't even know.

"It doesn't matter okay. Just go back to your little boyfriend or who ever. You don't care about me or what I do these days. I get it now you want me out of your life, then fuck it you win. I unintentionally stabbed you in the back and so you purposefully drove a stake in my heart as payback. It's whatever now, can I go now?" I spoke holding back tears.

"What do you mean I don't care about you? If I didn't care do you think I'd be standing here right now? Oh and please explain to me what you mean I drove a stake through your heart, you were the one who put a knife in my heart?"

"Well I dunno because right now all you're doing is yelling at me, if you care then why are you standing here? Look I don't want to do this anymore okay? I just want to go cry over you like I do every other day, because that is what you do when you love someone you can't have." I spoke letting a few tears escape. " I have to go. I hope you're happy because my life is hell with out you." And with that I pulled out of her grasp and left. I've never walked so fast out of a building until right now. I just booked it to my rental not stopping to talk or look at anyone. Once I got there I just broke down and I don't even know why. I guess this is how she felt when I broke her heart, because I know mine is broken now too. The only difference is she doesn't even know how she did it.

* * *

**Well fuck... So now Aj knows about Zakana. I think she took it pretty well... Ok maybe not but atleast she didn't hurt anybody... Yet. Someone pray for Zack Aj is probably going to fuck all his shit up. Hell have no furry like a womens scorn. I hope this chapter makes sense to you all cuz if it doesn't then this is awkward. And in case you are a little confused by the first paragraph what she means is that who April is is different than who Aj is. And Zivile is different from who Aksana is. So April fell for who Zivile is. And not who Aksana is because to the world its Aksana and Aj. And their relationship is like an Iceburg. On top it seems very simple, but if you look at the whole entire thing it is alot bigger and deeper than it seems. I dunno I probably just confused the shit out of you. It will make sense soon I promise. In other news I recently tried Breyer's new ice cream flavor Samoas... -_- I fucking hate it its so good. Like I love Carmel Delights you don't understand so when I ate it I thought I died and went to heaven. Like have you ever ate something sooo good that it completely pisses you off because it makes you so mad? Cuz thats how I feel about it. So if you like Girl Scout cookies you should probably eat this ice cream so we can be mad together**

**Ok I'm done rambling for now. Anywhore go check out MistressDaisy94 if you haven't already. -Joz **


	12. I'm what!

**Aksana's POV**

"It doesn't matter okay. Just go back to your little boyfriend or who ever. You don't care about me or what I do these days. I get it now you want me out of your life, then fuck it you win. I unintentionally stabbed you in the back and so you purposefully drove a stake in my heart as payback. It's whatever now, can I go now?" She spoke holding back tears. What the hell is she talking about? I didn't do anything to her.

"What do you mean I don't care about you? If I didn't care do you think I'd be standing here right now? Oh and please explain to me what you mean I drove a stake through your heart, you were the one who put a knife in my heart?" Is this about this morning, because I do still care about her… alot more than I want to but I do. It was the truth I'm not ready to forgive her yet.

"Well I dunno because right now all you're doing is yelling at me, if you care then why are you standing here? Look I don't want to do this anymore okay? I just want to go cry over you like I do every other day, because that is what you do when you love someone you can't have." She spoke letting a few tears escape down her cheeks. God I hate it when she cries. " I have to go. I hope you're happy because my life is hell with out you." And with that she pulled out of my grasp and left me standing confused and alone. I honestly don't know what her problem is she was perfectly fine this morning and then before our match she is all bitter. What the hell happened to her in that time frame. So I just leave the room headed to the Diva locker room.

Maybe Layla knows. Her and Aj have gotten pretty close over the weeks. There is no way Aj could have moved on so quickly… or atleast I hope not. No what am I saying Lay is married with a daughter. Awe Lealynn I miss her thats my little niece. She was just the cutes little thing when I first met her back in October. I remember it perfectly actually. Aj was sitting on a crate and I was standing between her legs, we were just talking and doing a little kissing. Then we see Michelle round the corner. And a couple seconds later Lay came and Laelynn was slowly but surely walking next to her. After greeting Michelle, Lay introduced us to Lae. It was so cute because she was a little Aj fan, she even had one of Aj's shirts on. And just when I thought I loved April to my full capacity, the way she interacted with the little toddler made my love for her grow even stronger. April just looked natural with the kid in her arms and she looked so sexy too. Then it made me realize that maybe one day me and April would make great parents. But that was all ruined in a nutshell of happenings.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I ran into one of the many guys backstage who have been after me since I broke up with Aj.

"See I told you it was fate that we'd be together." He smirked.

"Damn it not right now Antonio! I'm not in the mood right now." I groaned. He then tried to wrap his arm around me. "Don't touch me!" I warned smaking his hand away.

"Why do you keep resisting me? I know you want me, just embrace it." He cooed

"Ugh for the last time it was a storyline. I have never and will never have any feelings for you. Now walk away before I slap the accents out of you." Ever since that stupid storyline we had together he swears I'm in love with him. Like no, yea he's kinda cute but he is way to hairy and cocky and not my type.

"Aksana baby come on let me take you to dinner and then-"

"Shut up! Please for the love of wrestling shut up! I have a boyfriend already and its not you nor will it ever be. Leave me alone like forever." I spat and began to walk away.

"Aww baby come back! He isn't good for you, come get with a real man!" He yelled behind me. I just flipped him off and kept going. Its guys like him who are the reason why I prefer chicks over dicks sometimes. Ugh whatever I'm over it I need to find Layla. I swear this day has been a roller coaster of emotions for me.

When I get to the Diva locker room lucky for me Lay was just packing up her stuff about to leave.

"Layla I need to talk to you." I spoke simply and she just looked back at me and continued what she was doing.

"What about?" She spoke

"Whats up with Aj? What did I supposedly do that made her so mad? Because I don't even know, and she wouldn't tell me."

"Nope I'm not telling either of you anything anymore. I told her it was a bad idea if she knew the truth, but she insisted. Then she pressured me and she did somethig crazy and managed to cut her fist-"

"Yea she trashed her locker room. And she just said it was my fault. I just want to know what I did that made her do that."

"Aksana as much as I want to its really not my place to say. Its nothing that you did its what you're doing. But she is really beat up about it, like I've never seen her so mad before. Honestly if you want to know you gotta ask her yourself. But just like I told Aj somethings are better left unsaid. You enjoy whats left of your night Aksana, if you want to know just talk to her. Trust me she wants to talk to you… probably not today but you should sometime. See you Sunday." And with that she left.

"OMG why won't anybody tell me what the hell is going on!" I growled to the now empty locker room besides me. Whatever I've had enough of today I wanna go to bed. So I set off to Zack's locker room so we can leave. It didn't take long to get there.

"Hey you ok? You look even more frustrated then when you came through the curtian." Zack asked concerned. I just frowned and walked into his embrace.

"No I just want to go to bed. I've had enough of today." I mumbled into his chest.

"Ok well how bout you pack up your stuff and then we can go back to the hotel." He spoke pulling me away to look in my eyes. I just nodded in agreement. "Ok well you do that so we can go." He spoke and then kissed me on the forehead.

"Alright." And with that I got my stuff together and changed into my street chlothes. From there we went to the car and headed to the hotel. As we were driving I noticed we weren't headed to the hotel. "Zack hey you missed the turn." I spoke cautiously

"I know, but my girl is sad so I'm taking her to go get some ice cream. Ice cream makes everybody happy!" He smiled causing me to smile a little bit.

"Really?"

"Yea anything you want."

"Does that mean I can have a chocolate and vanilla cone with rainbow sprinkles?" I asked innocently.

"Yes you can have a chocolate and vanilla cone with rainbow sprinkles!" He smiled.

"Thanks Zackie!" I grinned as I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He is so sweet he always knows how to cheer me up in the best ways.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Sunday, Elimination Chamber**

Today is the Elimination Chamber pay-per-view and I don't have a match today but Zack has a title defence against Wade today. Plus all Superstars and Divas are required to show up at all the ppv's. I haven't really seen or heard from Aj since Tuesday before she walked out on me. I still don't know why she is mad at me but I sort of don't care anymore. This is another thing she did that would make me so mad when we were together. She would get so upset with me and just shut me out for hours and wouldn't tell me what I did. I mean yea we eventually made up and fixed the problem. But this time its different. Its just like they say change is always good… sometimes.

**Zack's POV**

I'd be lying if I said my life wasn't going great right now. I have my dream job, I get to travel the world, and I have an absolutely beautiful girfriend to enjoy it with me. I waited six long months for Aj to set Aksana free… well she didn't exactly set her free, but she fucked up and broke the connection between her and Aksana. I'd also be lying if I told you I wasn't a bit envious of Aj when she had her all to herself. I guess in a way you could say I was jealous for nothing because in the end Aj just drove Aksana right into my arms. Poor thing was just a mess, and took a me a long time to get her to believe that I wouldn't screw her over like Aj did. But why would I want to do such a thing like that to a goddess as beautiful as Aksana? Because quite frankly she is the type of girl that I'd cheat on my girlfriend with. Can you blame me Aksana is hot! She is perfect down to the last detail. Oh and that damn accent, ugh now I know why they call her the sultry diva. She makes it impossiable to resist touching and kissing her, I honestly don't know why Aj would pass on her.

Speaking of Aj she is after Aksana, and its making it harder to really get Aksana to let me in. Its like every time things seem to be going good between us Aj has to do something that kicks us back to square one. With Aj runni- excuse me skipping around here doing things that trigger something in Aksana, its pretty damn impossiable to let her move on. I'm not exactly sure if Aj knows about Aksana and I, but I hope she doesn't. I don't even know what is going to happen if she finds out about us. Its bad enough she is mad that Aksana won't take her back, then add to the fact she for some reason absolutly hates me, and when she sees anybody oggleing Aksana she goes off. That right there is probably the recipe for destruction. Then if you times that by the fact that the girl she loves is dating the guy she hates... You might as well call my parents and tell them I'm dead. Because that could possiable be the recipe of my death if Aj ever found out about us.

If we take a look back on all the crazy things she did in the past two years. She will most likely wait for me under my bed, kidnap me, torture me, and leave me for dead in some random desert. That chick is crazy and judging by what she said to me the other day, I have to try to be more careful when I'm with Aksana. I don't want to tell Aksana because I don't want to be in the middle of a… wait yea I wouldn't mind being in the middle of a catfight. That's besides the point, I actually like being alive and having my job so I'm just going to keep everthing on the down low. But today is Elimination Chamber and I have a title defense against Wade. My match is at the top of the show so that means me and Sana left the hotel around six thirty. And as usual we ended up in my locker room.

"You know I like that attire, its my favorite one of yours. After watching the movies I understand how awesome it really is." Aksana spoke checking me out. I decided to wear my _Ghostbusters_ attire tonight.

"Oh really?" She just smirked and nodded her head yes. "Well if you want we can cross beams, and by beams I mean tongues." I cockily smirked. She just gave me a seductive smile and walked over to me.

"Well that's too bad because I actually know of a certian little ghost that needs busting. And I was hoping to bust it." She purred as she ran her hands down my chest stopping at the top of my trunks. She then gripped the waistband and tugged at it. "But I guess you're to concerned about crossing beams." She smirked letting go of my trunks allowing them to snap back around my waist. She then kissed me on the chin and left the room. Damn it she does this all the time to me every- Oh crap! I just realized what she ment by a certian little ghost, and I will have you know this little ghost is actually pretty big if you mess around with it. So I quickly flew out the door closing it behind me in the process. And began my search for Aksana.

Its really this weird thing we have going between us. We would just randomly tease eachother and just leave the other hanging. I actually enjoy it at times but really all it does is make me want her even more than before. Its so hard to fight the urge to strip her of her chlothes and take her on the spot. But I won't do that until she is ready. I don't mind it because it would only make our first time together even sweeter. I'm not going to force her, because sex is just a thing. I can show her how much of a great guy I am without a bit of sex involved, unless she wants that then I can give her that. By the time I found her, she was in a random hallway talking to one of the crew members, and it was time for my match. So from there we went and grabbed my belt from wardrobe, it was being polished, and headed to the gorilla position.

"Ok Zackie you be safe out there okay?" Asked Aksana as she fixed my hair.

"Yes mom." I spoke. She just pecked me on the lips.

"Thank you. Remember look out for the elbow, because we don't wouldn't want you running around backstage with a clear mask over your face. And placing paperbags on people's heads." She giggled thinking back to when Cody thought he was absolutly hideous because he had to wear the clear mask.

"Yes I know. I will try my best just for you." I smirked kissing her again. A few seconds later she pulled away.

"Good boy. I will be right here when you get back, and then we can go get some dinner." She suggested.

"How can I say no to going to dinner with a hottie like you?" I joked. It was then that _Oh Radio! _began to blast through the speakers. "Ok I gotta go see you in a few babe." And with that I gave her a quick kiss and went through the curtian. The match was going pretty good... Until I went for Rough Ryder and Wade caught me with the Bull Hammer. I gotta say he might be a jerk sometimes, but he can back it up. You can almost never see when that elbow is comming. I almost want to be bummed out that I just lost my title then I remember I have a beauty waiting backstage to comfort me. There isn't anything wrong with faking being really sad for attention sometimes. So when I walked back through the curtian I was met with a big hug.

"Awe Zackie are you ok?" Aksana cooed as she hugged me.

"No, I'm not the champ anymore and my jaw really hurts." I pouted. She just leaned up and kissed my jaw.

"Does it feel better now?"

"A little bit."

"Ok well then I know exactly what you need. But I want you to know you are still a champ in my eyes." She cooed as she began to lead me to our locker room.

"Thanks babe. Did I ever tell you how awesome you are?" I spoke looking down at her. She shook her head no. "Well you are and I'm glad I have you."

"Well I think you're awesome too and I'm happy I have you too." She smiled. She is so cute like I don't ever plan on letting her go. So I just grabbed her around the waist and looked her in the eyes. She has beautiful eyes I could look into them all day. I can't help but smile at her. "What!?" She giggled.

"Nothing, I just got lost in your beautiful eyes, and I was in a trance of your beauty." I spoke honestly. She just blushed and bit her lip. So I gently brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and leaned in to kiss her. I just love how soft her lips are none to mention they taste like cake. I think its just the Chapstick flavor she uses but I love it. I know I probably shouldn't with Aj running around here with a plan to win Aksana back, but I think I might be falling for her. I don't want to but I can't help it ever since the time I first asked her on a date last year in the gym I just can't get enough. I want to but at the same time I don't want to because I know she could probably never love me like she loved Aj. Now that I think about it, in a way I'm in a love triangle with Aksana and Aj. Of course Aj doesn't know that but it means I have to try even harder to try and keep Aksana with me. I'm a little worried that Aj might steal her away, but I think those chances are pretty slim. So I pull away and look at her she looks like she is floating on cloud nine.

I just smiled and interlaced our hands together and finished walking to our locker room. Judging by what just happened I have no worries about Aj stealing her away from me anytime soon. So I just lead her into our locker room closing the door behind us.

"Do you want to head out and go to dinner?" I asked. She just smiled and nodded her head. So I walked over to her and I didn't even have to lean in because she wrapped her arms around my neck and started to kiss me again. I can't help the fact that I'm just that good of a kisser. I'm not entirely sure how long we were kissing, but we were interupted by a knock on the door. "I gotta get that, but you stay here and keep those lips warm for me." I spoke letting her go and going over to open the door. When I opened the door Hunter was standing there with two cops behind him. "What can I do you for Hunter?" I asked. I don't know why he has cops with him I didn't do anything wrong.

"Umm well to put it straight foward we got a tip that you are in possession of illegal drugs." He spoke simply.

"Who said that? I don't do drugs." I spoke in confusion. Hunter then nudged me inside the room allowing the cops to walk in to.

"Yes I know Zack but when it comes down to one of our talents using drugs to get ahead we take it very seriously. So just let them go through your bag and make sure that your clean." Hunter spoke. I just let out a light sigh and pointed to my bag that was sitting on the floor. So one of the cops picked it up and began to go through it.

"You're wasting your time because I am a hundred percent clean. I have no need to use steroids, I worked hard to get this body just like-" it was then that the cop pulled out a little black bag. One that I have never seen before a day in my life. He then unzipped it and what do you know its full of unmarked pill bottles with random pills in it, needles and some little bottles full of an unknown clear liquid. "Oh you've got to be kidding me!? I swear on my life I've never seen that bag before in my life. I'm being framed!" I defended. Hunter just frowned and looked at me.

"I'm sorry Zack but it is in your possession and it leaves us with no other choice but to indefinitely suspend you."

"Hunter come on you know me I have never use those a day in my life. None the less I don't even know where to even get those. I don't even like needles." I argued in my defence.

"Zack I know but it was in your bag. I'm sorry but its part of regulation that I have to suspend you until further notice. Until we can prove you're clean you can't compete. So I guess you can just go home for now. I'm sorry Zack but I'm just doing my job." Hunter spoke patting me on the shoulder. The cop the placed that little black bag in a plastic bag and then began to leave the room. "There really is nothing I can do now. But I believe you Zack I don't think those are yours so you should have nothing to worry about. So just go home and rest." Hunter said sympathetically before he too left.

"Oh Zack." I heard Aksana coo before she pulled me into a hug. "I know those weren't yours. Somebody is just trying to hurt you." She cooed. I couldn't help the tears that began to fall. Wrestling is all I know and I love my job so why would I do something to jeopardize it? "Everything is going to be ok because if you say you're clean than you should pass the drug test with flying colors. I know you will be ok."

"Sana I honestly have never used those before. This isn't fair! Who would do this to me?" I cried on her shoulder.

"I dunno who but look at me please." I looked at her. "You are going to be fine, you're a good guy. Okay so lets just pack our stuff and go back to the hotel." She spoke before kissing me on the lips and wiping away my tears. So I nodded and packed up my stuff and left the arena. She drove back to the hotel this time. Well my night went from bad to worse in less then thirty minutes.

* * *

**ERMAHGERD! Poor Zack lost his title and got suspended in one night. But if those aren't Zack's... Whose are they none to mention it could be anybody who did it? Aj isn't the only one who wants Aksana. I dunno stay frosty until next time, and I will teach you how to give birth to a baby elephant using copper wire and a butter sock. So lets take a moment to discuss the Steph vs. Brie match at Summer Slam. I'm going to have to take Stephanie's side here. Because that performance she put on Monday was funny. The attitude area Steph is back and I love it. I like Brie but Steph is hotter... But I'm just saying. Anywhore I love food true story. -Joz**


End file.
